I'm Used Up
by CecilyAurora
Summary: After starting the adoption process, Brooke's world starts to collapse. Her husband leaves her for someone else and her foster daughter is taken away. What happened when a blond haired boy waltzes into her world? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **After starting the adoption process, Brooke's world starts to collapse. Her husband leaves her for someone else and her foster daughter is taken away. What happened when a blond haired boy waltzes into her world?

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing at all. Yada, yada, yada. The title comes from a song by Logan Mize by the same name.

**So here's my new story! I hope you all enjoy it! Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas! Thanks!**

* * *

**I'm Used Up  
****Chapter One**

A shrilling scream went through the house, waking up the parents who slept peacefully in their bed till now.

"Brooke, she's screaming." Julian mumbled wrapping the pillow around his head to block out the noise. "You get her."

"Like always." Brooke sighed sitting up, throwing the blankets off her body.

When they started to foster Samantha with the hope of adopting her, the social worker told them she would be difficult at first but two months later she still woke up two to three times a week in the middle of the night screaming loudly. Brooke understood it. It was a transitional period still.

"Sammy?" In the middle of the purple bedroom sat a full sized bed with a little crying girl. "Are you okay, baby?"

"I had a dream." Sammy sat with the blanket wrapped tightly around her. Brooke always told her, she would be safe under the blanket. "A bad one."

"Wanna talk about it?" Brooke brushed the tears out of Sammy's eyes.

At five-years-old, Samantha Grace Walker was everything Brooke wanted in a daughter. The minute Brooke and Julian sat down and read Sammy's story Brooke wanted her; it was like she needed her. Sammy had dirty brown hair that fell in waves and big green eyes that Brooke could stare at.

"Not uh." Sammy crawled into her new mother's side and Brooke protectively wrapped her arms around her. "Too scary."

"Where there monsters?" Brooke probed for answers. Seeing the frightened look on Sammy's face, Brooke wanted to do something or anything that would make it better. They tried the whole monster/fairy spray but that just made everything sparkle. These sleepless nights were effecting her not only at home but now were affecting school.

"Not uh." Sammy nodded her head up and down.

"Go back to sleep baby girl. It's all just a dream. Nothings gonna get you." Brooke planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I love you sweet thing."

"Love you too, Mommy B." Sammy curled into a ball under the blanket falling back to sleep quickly.

Brooke paused waiting a couple of minutes just staring at her. She couldn't believe she was her own, even not biologically, but Sammy was going to be hers.

"_You sure you want her, out of every child here?" The social worker at the foster home seemed shocked. Normally future parents come in looking for babies and younger children- under the age of three. "She has some problems you know, right?"_

"_I read everything, we read everything. I want her." Brooke was adamant. She was speaking for both, Julian and herself. They had long discussions about this. Julian first wanted a baby, but then again so did Brooke. The minute her eyes met Sammy's she was attached. _

"_It will start off as a trial period." The social worker warned. "A transitional time to determine if this is the right fit for your family. In six months we will reevaluate everything and go from there with the adoption process."_

_Julian sat there just trying to take everything in. His mind was telling him this was not what he wanted but then his heart was telling him to agree because it made Brooke so excited and he actually grown a little to the youngster._

_After hearing silence from the pair, the social worker continued. "Then I have some papers for you both to sign. We already have your background checks and home visit clearances so you all should be able to take her home today. If you both sign these," She handed over the lump of papers, "I'll get Samantha ready." _

"_You don't look so excited." Brooke stared at her husband worriedly. "This is what you want, also, right?"_

"_Of course it is, B. Just a lot of nerve. I've never dealt with kids. You at least have Jamie to use as experience."_

"_Just relax, Julian. Sammy loves us, I can tell." Brooke gave him a reassuring kiss and smiled. _

"_Okay, if you can tell." Julian stated apprehensively. _

"_Brooke! You came back!" Sammy skipped-slash-ran into the office, arms open wide waiting to be wrapped around Brooke. _

"_I told you we'd come back for you, didn't I?" Brooke lifted the lighter brunette into her lap, hugging her tightly as she did. _

"_Does this mean I get to live with you guys now cause that'll be cool?"_

"_What do you say Julian? Do you think we can bring her home?"_

"_As long as she has a good taste in movies it's fine with me." Julian laughed slightly trying to enjoy this moment. _

"_I don't like the Disney princess movies." Sammy declared proudly._

"_Me either," Julian filled her in, just like it was a secret. "We'll just have to find other cool movies."_

"_I think Disney movies are amazing, thank you very much." The older brunette faked acting hurt by their comments. "And we will watch princess movies if I want too."_

"_But there's no such thing as real princesses." Sammy complained. In her little mind she, even if princesses did exist, would never be one. Who would want a girl in a foster home?_

"_Oh yes there is and you are one." Brooke smiled hugging Sammy tightly. _

"_If the paperwork is all signed then you two are free to take her home." The social worker smiled at the newly formed family. "We'll keep in touch." She promised. _

"_Let's go home." Julian cheered loudly, declaring his happiness. It might have been a fake cheer but he was trying to make the best of it._

"What are you doing?" Brooke walked back into the bedroom she shared with her husband.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He was packing a bag; pulling open the dresser draws, cleaning his clothes out of them and slamming it shut.

"You're pack, but why?"

"I can't do this, Brooke. I've tried for a couple of months now and I just can't do it." Julian did look sad as he stated it but Brooke was using her eyes to search for some other reason.

"Can't do what exactly?" Brooke stood in the doorway nervously patiently waiting for a response that either way will kill her inside.

"That girl, I can't and I won't pretend to anything. You wanted her, you do it on your own. After all you're the one that can't have a baby."

"Don't you dare use that against me!" The brunette women wanted to scream at him, the anger was fueling inside of her ready to explode. "I've told you from the beginning I couldn't have kids and you said you wouldn't use that against me, ever! We did this adoption process together knowing it's the only way we could have kids."

"I was expecting a baby or something. Not an emotional delinquent." Julian gritted his teeth. "We started the adoption process for a baby. You're the one that pushed for her, not me."

"So what? You agreeing to take her in was a big lie?" Brooke knew from the way her eyes were burning and her vision was becoming blurry that the water works were starting.

"I did something to make you smile for once because you never do anymore!" His voice rose and Brooke was becoming more worried about the little girl in the room a couple of feet away hearing this. Sammy didn't deserve more drama thrown into her life. "Ever since the news came out all you've been pushing for is adoption! It was adoption this, or adoption that, Brooke. I couldn't handle it anymore so I gave in."

"So why are you packing?"

"I'm going to go stay with someone because I know if I told you to pick between me or her, you'd pick her."

"Damn right I would. You pick your kids over everyone."

"Well she's not your kid, Brooke. She's a foster kid. This adoption may not even go through if her parents come back into the picture. Why risk that?"

"Because I love her like my own- like you are supposed to."

"Well if you love her so much, then be just her and you. I can't be apart of it." When Julian heard what came out of his own mouth even he thought it was dumb but he pushed through, running quickly into the on suite bathroom to grab his razor and toothbrush and came out as fast as he entered.

"What is this all about?" Her insecurities were getting the best of her. "Where did it all come from?" She paused waiting for a response that Brooke knew would probably kill her. Brooke saw all the signs but ignored them because she trusted Julian with all her heart. "There's someone else, isn't there."

"I needed attention from somewhere." Julian rolled his eyes sighing. "If you didn't all the sudden throw yourself into the mother role, completely ignoring me might I add, I wouldn't have done it."

"That's were you're going at three in the morning."

"She's giving me something you could never give." He zipped up his suite case. "See, B, she wasn't a whore growing up and could actually have kids."

"I was not a whore!" She argued with great force crossing her arms over her chest. He never brought up her past before with great hatred. Julian was there for all Brooke's bad times; high school sweethearts some would call them. "I was with you the whole time, so how could I be a whore."

"If you're not a whore than you're not fully a women. She is giving me a biological child while you just gave me someone else brat who they didn't want to take care of anymore."

"Get the hell out of here and don't you dare come back!" Brooke hissed through her clenched teeth.

"I'll have my lawyer send everything over. Thanks for making this such an easy decision." Julian slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the room. He didn't pause or nothing. He quickly put on his shoes, grabbed his keys and was out the door.

Brooke found her self on the floor in a ball. She didn't expect this to happen. Sure Rachel warned her that he was bad news since high school but it's been ten years since then and he was always kind to her.

"Mommy B?" Sammy stood in the doorway with her blanket in one hand and stuffed teddy in the other.

"Baby Girl, why you out of bed?" Brooke wiped the tears away quickly, just trying to compose herself for her hopefully soon to be daughter.

"I heard screaming." She pulled her blanket and teddy closer.

"You got scared, huh?" Brooke frowned climbing up off the floor. "Come on, let's go lay in bed. We can have a big sleepover. Girls only."

"Is he coming back cause my real mommy got mad at my daddy and he never came back again."

"I don't know, Sugar, but I do know that it won't matter. It may just be me and you in this crazy world, but that's all we need." Brooke wrapped her arms tighter around Sammy as she snuggled into her side. "I love you baby."

"We go to sleep now?" Sammy yawned dropping her bear, to rub her sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, we'll figure it all out in the morning."

**-XO-OTH-XO-  
**

"What do you mean since he's not around we need to start it all over again?" One angry Brooke stayed calm as she spoke into her phone at her store. Sammy was in the back office, showing off her artistic skills after telling her Mommy B that she was going to design better clothes than Brooke. Brooke took her up on that offer and ever since then, Sammy stayed in the back coloring her life away.

"_I'm really sorry, Mrs. Baker, but the contract you signed was for both of you. We need to have you sign everything as a single foster parent now."_

"So basically the whole process is being started over again is what your saying?" She lowered her voice to make sure Sammy didn't hear here. After last night, Brooke didn't want to disappoint the poor girl anymore. "What about Sammy?"

"_Well till everything is completed again, we need to find other arrangements for her."_ The social worker continued on, "_I know this is difficult since Samantha loves it there, but it will only be for a couple of days max till we get everything situated."_

"So she'll have to go to where exactly?"

"_Most likely, since this is such short notice, a group home would be the best bet."_

"I see." Brooke let a tear slip from her eye and quickly brushed it away. Staying strong is what she needed to do.

"_I'm really sorry for this but doing this as a single parent brings more difficulties to the situation."_

"I can see that. When would you take her from me?"

"_I can come get her tonight, Brooke, but you need to understand that you'll get her back, okay? I just need to follow policy right now."_

"I guess I'll see you then." Brooke frowned hanging up. She quickly composed herself, the best she could, before directing Millie to take over for the day. "I may be back tomorrow, I'm not sure. I just need to get this all taken care of for Sammy's sake."

"Go spend the rest of the day with her. I got this Brooke." Millie smiled slightly shoving Brooke to the back office. "Take care of her."

"Mommy B! Look!" Sammy held up her drawing of what Brooke assumed was a dress of some sorts.

"It's lovely, Baby. Why don't we skip out of her and go get ice cream and maybe a little shopping?"

"Ice cream?" Sammy's eyes lit up.

"Yep put on your coat and we will go."

The rest of the afternoon was spent just the two of them hanging out. They went for ice cream, shopped a little, went to the park and by late afternoon Sammy was passed out in Brooke's arms as they watching Disney movies on the couch.

That was when the doorbell rang and Brooke was snapped back to reality.

"Hello," Brooke opened the door to great the social worker with a frown.

"I'm truly sorry about this Brooke, but you know I'm going to do anything I can to keep her here. It will only be for a couple of nights, okay?"

"Let me wake her." Brooke ignored the social worker; she was hurting badly and didn't know how to keep the pain from the little girl. "Sammy girl? I need you to wake up for me, okay?" Brooke rubbed her back slowly and calmly.

"Mommy B?"

"I'm right here. Mrs. Jones is here. You're going to go with her for a couple of days till I get this whole thing figured out. Can you do that and be a big girl?"

"Why?" Sammy asked looking between Mrs. Jones and her Mommy B.

"Cause something has come up and I need to do more paperwork okay? But don't worry, Pretty Girl, you're coming home as fast as I can get you here."

"I don't want to leave." Sammy gripped on to Brooke for dear life, holding on with all that she had. "Don't make me."

"Baby, please." Brooke tried calming her down.

"Come on Samantha, we need to go." Mrs. Jones, the social worker, pulled Sam out of Brooke's arms.

That's when Brooke's heart broke even more then she knew was possible. Sammy was grabbing for her, as the social worker was directing her out the door.

"I love you, Baby Girl."

"I love you too, Mommy B." Sammy screamed through her tears. "Don't make me go! I'll be better!"

"You're the best little girl I know." Brooke promised her. "I'll see you soon. Don't worry! I'm not giving up a fight."

That was when Sammy was guided out the door by Mrs. Jones and Brooke took this moment to break down. Tears were falling with no end time close.

Brooke picked up her phone and called the only person she knew who would be there in a second. "Rachel? I need you."

"_Whore, what happened?"_

"Julian knocked someone else up and they took Sammy. They took her away till I do everything over again."

"_I'm on my way." _Rachel responded. _"Give me five minutes, and I'll be there. We are going to figure this all out, even if you actually let me kick Julian's ass, and you are most definitely going to get your little girl back. Understand me? Grab a bottle of wine, and pour yourself a glass till I get there. Hang in there, B. We'll figure it all out. I'm calling in reinforcements."_

"I'll be waiting." Brooke sat hanging up the phone. She looked over and noticed a that teddy bear that Sammy did nothing without and all she could do was hold it crying. "I'm going to get you back, baby, just wait for me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **After starting the adoption process, Brooke's world starts to collapse. Her husband leaves her for someone else and her foster daughter is taken away. What happened when a blond haired boy waltzes into her world?

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing at all. Yada, yada, yada. The title comes from a song by Logan Mize by the same name.

**Here's chapter two! I had an amazing week, and an amazing day at camp- I'm a camp counselor to the best week ever camp called Camp Dream Street. If any of you live in the New Jersey, California or Arizona do it! It will make you feel like you did something amazing in your life. Anyway, my day ended with Patrick, from Chicago PD adding me on instagram! He won't accept my request but added me! Ahhhh! So exciting!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**I'm Used Up  
****Chapter Two**

"Reinforcements are here." Rachel stormed into the house with Bevin and Theresa by her side and a dog walking closely next to her feet.

"A dog?" Brooke looked shocked. She knew her friend was crazy but to get a dog when none of them owned one, how in the world did that happen?

"I thought you'd need to cuddle with something. Think of it as a gift for Sammy when she returns." Rachel shrugged it off placing three bottles of wine next to Brooke's half empty bottle already. "You'll get her back, B. Trust me. No one would be stupid enough to take her away and never give her back."

"But."

"No. No buts. We are going to get you drunk, and you are going to relax. Maybe even do some damage to the asshole's stuff or new house- whatever you what. You just need to cope and then be strong."

"Rach, I just want Sammy back." Brooke felt the waterfall of tears go down her cheeks from her eyes and new they wouldn't and couldn't be stopped. "I need my Sammy back."

"We all want Sammy back, Brooke." Theresa spoke with a sense that she could actually feel what Brooke was feeling. Theresa was usually this major B-I-T-C-H were everything has to be about her and only her.

The four friends, Brooke being one of them, made Sammy their mascot. She was a smaller version of the group. When Brooke went shopping with all of them, Sammy tagged along wanting outfits similar to the ones her mother and her friends had gotten. She was a part of their group.

"Drink, drink up, now." Bevin filled Brooke's wine class. "You need it and we are all gonna feel it tomorrow but we have a better plan tomorrow."

"And what's this better plan?"

"We have a lawyer for you." Theresa handed over a business card to Brooke.

_**Welsh, Grant and Scott**_

_**Timothy Smith  
Family Law**_

"Since when is Tim a lawyer?" Rachel tried to hold back her laughter. Tim being a lawyer made them all terrified of who could actually become a lawyer.

"He took the test and passed. Went to school and got a degree. It fits him." Shrugged Theresa. She didn't understand why every one was always laughing at time or calling him Dim. He was a lot smarter to her then they make out.

"I don't know if I need a family law lawyer. I need to sink Julian." It was more of the alcohol talking right now. "I need to stomp him and make sure he would regret this if he ever did it again."

"And well, maybe, Tim knows someone. I mean don't lawyers know each other?" Bevin offered. "I mean it can't hurt to talk to him."

"Guys, I think she needs a powerful attorney, not Dim or his friends." Rachel shoved both ideas out the window. "I mean we all have those father's that golf with certain people, and those people may be lawyers. Let's start there. For now though, Brookie, we are gonna watch chick flicks, stuff our mouths with Chinese food and drink wine."

"Sounds amazing right now." Brooke sighed hugging the bear tighter. "Pass me the wine."

Two hours later, all four girls were smashed- wine drunk to be exact. The three bottles went fast for the four friends and Brooke started her drunken form of payback by reaching into Julian's stash of alcohol to use. Bottles of scotch, whiskey and vodka became the girls' best friends.

"You know what?" Brooke mumbled on her words slightly, adding a slight giggle to the end of the question.

"What is it Queen Brookie?" Rachel pulled out a nickname that was used around their high school many years ago.

"I want payback, mean, dirty, devilish payback." She grinned, smirking ever so devilishly.

"Let's tee-pee this lady's house!" Bevin suggested followed by Theresa's suggestion of "lets give her a miscarriage.

"Really T?" Rachel asked stunned. Brooke's face showed the same exact emotions as she remembered all the times she went through miscarriages.

"_I thought this time it would work, it should've worked!" Brooke cried out in a heap of sorrow. It was the forth miscarriage in the past six months. Every time felt different. The pain got worse every time till this last moment. "It was different this time Julian!"_

_It was different to her. She wasn't having morning sickness, or any other typical pregnancy side effect besides eating excessively with a specific amount of food cravings- totally normal though. This time she made it the furthest. Twelve weeks and one day. Eight weeks since she found out she was pregnant, exactly. It was too good to be true, all over again. _

"_Brooke, you can't blame yourself." Julian tried to think of words. "It's not your fault." He suggested as it was the best that came to mind. _

_Tests were done, on both of them, multiple ones to be exact. Julian's came back normal, Brooke's came back with something wrong but an unknown cause of the problem. Every pregnancy Brooke ever had would never make it to full term- according to the doctor, but Brooke wasn't one to believe what everyone said unless she tried all other options to get what she wanted. That's what she was trying to prove. _

"_It is my fault though!" Brooke wrapped her arms around her legs tightly, pulling them closer to her chest. "It's always been my fault."_

"_Brooke, maybe it's time we take the other options, like the doctor suggested. Adoption or even surrogacy are available to us."_

"_I wanted to give you your own child, and I'm a failure at that. Who in their right minds would let me adopt a kid then?" _

"_Someone who knows how good of a person you are and how amazing you'll be as a mother." Julian tried his best to build her confidence up, as well as building his own. Every miscarriage brought his own sense of pain, one that may never be relatable to Brooke's but was still strong enough. "We'll have our own kids someday, even if they're not biological they will still be our own."_

"_I love you Juju." Brooke leaned up to kiss him. _

"_I love you too, B."_

"He said he'd love her even if he's not biologically related." Brooke's memory made her crack. It could be the wine, or vodka talking but she still broke down in tears for the fifth time that night. "But he never did love her."

"B," Rachel sighed moving closer to Brooke while lifting the small dog onto her lap. "Julian from day one was an asshole. You know that, I know that and this whole fucking town knows it. You just didn't see the real him till now. Yeah maybe he should have talked to you, but you told him yourself you'd choose Sammy over him any day of the week. That proves that he is no good."

"I should've listened okay?"

"How many times did he so called cheat on you and you took him right back?" Rachel's plan was to get Brooke off the hurtful aspects of the relationship she shared with a single man since sophomore year in high school.

"Millions," Brooke mumbled, taking a long sip of her drink.

"Exactly. Do you really think this is all about being upset? 'Cause if this was me I'd be out there fighting for my soon to be child to be kept away from her so-called adoptive father. "

"You mean the one that hates her?"

"This is the best wake up call time ever B, you need to get that. If this went on any longer, you may be fighting for custody with him over Sammy. You'll get her back, trust me."

Brooke understood their approach wasn't probably the best, but with alcohol involved no one was holding back anything at all. After all, drunken words are sober thoughts. "It's time to fight evil with evil. Theresa, call Tim and see if he knows anyone. I need the best damn lawyer out there."

**-XO-OTH-XO-  
**

"So you think I can please see her today?" Brooke called the social worker. It's been two days and Rachel hasn't left her side but she wants her daughter.

"_Brooke, I don't know if that's a good idea."_ Mrs. Jones frowned over the phone, stating what came to her mind truthfully. "_It's just incase everything did not go through with the paper work, we don't want to get Samantha's hopes up for returning."_

"But she is going to return to me." Brooke declared with a voice that sounded strong and powerful. "I know it, and you know it. If I passed everything once, why won't I again?"

"_As of right now everything is being processed by the courts, but Brooke, I think you should let her go till we have the final word."_

"Every Tuesday," Brooke started pausing slightly when she noticed tears falling. "Just Sammy and I go to dinner together. She picks the place and I pay. It's our little tradition that started two months ago. Sammy loves the attention with it. Please just let me do that tonight."

The social worker sucked in a deep breath. It was times like this when she hated her job. Samantha found the perfect home and just because of some minor problems since Julian left she had to be taken from it. It should not happen that way. _"A simple two hour visit can happen with her. I'll put the request in and I'll meet you at the home in two hours. Does that work?"_

"Thank you so much for this." Brooke's tears turned to happy tears immediately. She was excited that at least she can prove to Sammy that she will be back for her. These short little visits hopefully will help.

"_Just know that I'm trying the best I can here, Brooke. I know Samantha belongs there but I just need to follow policies, even if I think they are wrong."_

"I understand completely. I'll see you at five, right?"

"_Yes, see you then."_

Brooke hung up the phone and felt nervous. She had so much to do in so little time. She had to walk the puppy that Rachel brought over, a miniature Golden-Doodle that that after drinking too much Jack Daniels that night was named Jack. She had to get dressed herself after taken this week off of work to make sure every thing was perfect with the courts and also to box up all Julian's things to be placed outside for him to get.

Then there was the ringing of the doorbell.

"Jackie-Boy, who's at the door?" The puppy, not too excited, as he was more of a laidback dog- something Brooke loved- just lifted his head and stared at her before laying back down. "Aren't you supposed to get excited when the bell rings?" Brooke stated before muttering "useless dog" under her breath. Brooke opened the door and froze on who was on the other side.

"Sammy?"

"I wanna come home but they no let me, Mommy B so I ran!" Sammy smiled proudly at her decision. In her child size mind, she made the right decision since it got her to where she wanted to be, but she did not think of the consequences. "It's Tuesday! We got a date night!"

"Samantha!" Brooke said angrily and sternly. "If you would've stayed you would've found out I was going to come get you for dinner tonight."

"But I wanna come home." The little girl had tears falling from her eyes. "I don't like it there. They're mean, Mommy B. Don't make me go back there, please?"

Brooke stared at her and then did the only thing she knew how too. She lifted Sammy into her arms and hugged her tightly. Sammy returned the same favor and Brooke was thinking she was never going to let go. "I can't promise you anything, Baby Girl. I need to call Mrs. Jones to tell her you are safe though and see what she says."

"I in trouble?" Sammy looked into her mother figures eyes as she lowered her head to Brooke's shoulder.

"Most likely, Baby Doll." Brooke squeezed her one last time before placing her on the ground. "Go in the television room and see what Aunt Rachel brought you. I think it's something you've always asked for. It's names Jack. I have to call Mrs. Jones now."

"_Wasn't expecting you to call back so shortly, Brooke. What can I do for you now?" _Mrs. Jones laughed slightly.

"We have a little problem."

"_And that might be?"_

"Sammy kind of ran away and showed up at my doorstep." Brooke sighed hoping that she would not be punished for Samantha's behavior. She didn't want to miss her date night because Sammy couldn't stay where she was.

"_That is more than a little problem, Brooke." _Mrs. Jones sighed. "_This is what happened at her last foster home, she showed up at my office wanting to come in. As of right now I don't know what we are going to do, okay? I'll call the home and see what they want to do. They may just tell you to bring her back when you were supposed to drop her off. As of right now just keep her there, okay? I'll send you a quick text once I hear something."_

"Thank you,"

"_Welcome, just keep her safe." _

A few moments later and a quick message from Mrs. Jones to keep Sammy till she needs to be returned at seven that night, left the mother-daughter team four hours to hang out.

"So Sammy girl, where do you want to go?"

"Shopping!" Sammy yelled loudly.

"You hate shopping though, Missy?"

"Not-uh." Sammy paid little attention to Brooke as she focused on Jack licking her face as a form of kisses. "He tickles!"

"He's giving you loving honey. Now come on. We have a short time to shop and eat."

Two hours later, in the middle of shopping Brooke turned around for one second and Sammy was gone.

"Samantha Grace, where are you?" Brooke yelled walking around the department store. They came in this store because Sammy saw a dog shirt that looked like Jack and she needed it badly- at least that's what she said. "Sammy! Sammy!"

"You looking for this one?" A blonde haired blue eyed goddess stood in front of her holding Sammy's hand.

"Hi Mommy B." Sammy giggled innocently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **After starting the adoption process, Brooke's world starts to collapse. Her husband leaves her for someone else and her foster daughter is taken away. What happened when a blond haired boy waltzes into her world?

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing at all. Yada, yada, yada. The title comes from a song by Logan Mize by the same name.

**Hey All! I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews! 13 reviews is awesome! Thank you all! So this chapter is a little shorter than usual. I've just had such a crazy week with classes starting and my internship picking up again! I wanted to get something out for you all. I hope you all enjoy this! Please review and tell me what you all think!**

* * *

**I'm Used Up  
****Chapter Three**

"_You looking for this one?" A blonde haired blue-eyed god stood in front of her holding Sammy's hand. _

"_Hi Mommy B." Sammy giggled innocently. _

"Samantha Grace, you know better then to run off like that." Brooke hissed calming herself down. She didn't want to call the social worker and tell her that she lost Sammy by her yet again running away.

"I'm sorry?" The dirty blonde haired girl shrugged her shoulders. "There was a ball I wanted!"

"A ball? Since when do you want a ball?"

"Since Parker said he wanted one but Mrs. Hanny said he couldn't get one!" Samantha declared. "I wanted to get him it, Mommy B."

The blonde guy stood there watching the interaction between the mother and daughter and let out a small laugh watching the conversation go on. "Lucas Scott," he introduced himself to the mother, "I found her in the toy isle. She was very distracted over the light up balls."

"They where awesome Mommy B! Every bounce they lit up! Many colors!"

"Brooke Davis." For a split second Brooke was about to say Brooke Baker. She will never ever keep that last name. It wasn't hers to keep and it wasn't hers to want. She wanted nothing to do with it.

"Mommy B," Sammy pulled on Brooke's pant leg wanting to tell her a secret. "I need to tell you something!"

"Hold on, Baby Girl." Brooke laughed at the impenitentness of the little girl. "Thank you for finding her. She has a problem with running off lately."

"No problem. I have a sister her age, trust me, it's the age." Lucas smiled politely. There was something about this girl that drew him in; a mystery or a secret that for some reason he wanted to find out. "Call me some time. It seems like she just needs a friend at time. She'll get along with my sister." Lucas handed her off a business card and Brooke nervously smiled taking it from his hands.

"He's cute." Sammy giggled. "Mommy B will call you Mr. Lucas!" Sammy pulled Brooke away towards the toy isle that she previously came from.

"Thank you again!" Brooke called over her shoulder. "Sammy Girl, slow down."

"I need the ball mommy! Parker wants it!"

"And who is Parker?" Brooke laughed hoping it was a silly crush that hit her daughter for the first time.

"He's two!"

"Two? So you like the younger men. My little cougar for a daughter." Brooke teased playfully as she squeezed her hand. "I'm impressed, Baby."

"Nooooo!" Sammy screamed embarrassingly. "I don't like him! He's my brother."

"Brother?" Brooke halted to a stop on her way to check out. The social worker never told her about a brother Sammy has. It was not in any paper work. If there was a biological brother, Brooke would do anything to keep them together.

"Not a real one, Mommy B! He a little slow so I protect him!" The little girl's attitude shown through her movements; she threw her hands in the air and placed them on her hips.

"Then I'm very proud of you baby. You want to go get the ball for him?" Brooke felt bad, with the description of this Parker. "We can and you can give it to him tonight?"

"I not stay?" Sammy's eyes filled with tears and her smile was replaced with a frown. "Mommy B I want to go home!"

"Baby Doll, I want you to come home too, trust me." Brooke bent down to become eye level with Sammy. "And soon enough you will be there, okay?"

"No!" And Sammy was off again, running far away from Brooke to escape not heading home for good.

"Samantha!" Brooke sighed standing up and going after her. Brooke saw all the looks and whispers people were giving around her and sighed. She didn't deserve it, at all.

"This is why you should be happy you can't ever have a kid."

That voice haunted her. Brooke turned and saw Julian standing in to the side, in the baby clothes isle with a very pregnant looking girl. "Well maybe you should, I don't know, never get married since you do have a history of cheating. Let's see, how would your baby feel when it knows it comes from an affair because his daddy couldn't keep it in his pants?" Was it the best comeback, no, but it worked. Sammy slowly walked back to Brooke after seeing Julian standing in front of her.

"Mommy B," Sammy paused in her running away and latched on to the back of Brooke's leg. "I don't like you!" She yelled defending her mother.

"Well that's just great, isn't it?" Julian smirked proudly. That disgusted Brooke even more. Who would be so proud and happy over a child not liking them? She couldn't understand the hatred Julian has towards Sammy. It was like it came out of nowhere. "And why is she calling you Mommy isn't that not happening now?"

"It's still happening." Brooke hissed. "I can still adopt her without the help of you."

"But you do realize it won't go through until we are divorced, right?"

Brooke let out a sigh. She didn't come to that realization yet. Adopting of Sammy was her dream and if it took a year- as long as Sammy was able to still stay with Brooke- then it was okay as long as it happened.

"There you two are. I went and grabbed that ball, Sammy wanted."

Brooke turned around and smiled when she saw the stranger she met moments ago standing there. "Say thank you, Sammy." Brooke guided Sammy to become more polite little girl.

"Thank you Lucas!" Sammy jumped right into Lucas's arms, shocking both Brooke and Lucas. "See Mommy B! It lights up!"

"That is a pretty cool ball, Baby Girl." Brooke smiled trying to play it cool. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of Julian right now.

"So wait a minute here," Julian seemed confused and the girlfriend on his side seemed annoyed. "You were so upset for me leaving but you have a boyfriend already? I guess everyone can know what a slut you are after all."

"I am not slut, and we are friends not that it's any of your business at all anymore Julian. Now excused me, I need to check out." Brooke walked away, Lucas and Sammy following shortly behind her. "You didn't need to do that. I mean you hardly know us."

"I know, but you looked like you needed some saving from whatever that situation was." Lucas smiled, placing Sammy on the ground. "I'll let you guys go now."

"Thank you!" Brooke waved goodbye.

**-XO-OTH-XO-  
**

"_What do you mean you let him walk away?"_

"Rach he is a stranger, I thanked him and maybe when things calm down I'll call him to set up a play date with his sister and Sammy but there's too much going on right now to worry about him."

"_He gave you his number?"_

"Why is that so shocking to everyone? Damn, I told my mom and she basically flipped out." Brooke threw her hands in the air complaining, like Rachel could even see her doing it. "Am I that horrible that I won't get a guy's number?"

Brooke got home thirty minutes ago from dropping off Sammy back at the foster home. It was tearful and painful and Brooke promised to come see her as soon as allowed, but Sammy needed to behave.

"_You called your mom? Jeez, something must be going on for you to call your mom. What is this guys name?"_

"Rachel stop moaning about everything I did today and help a girl out, please. His names Lucas Scott."

"_Brooke, I love you and all, but stop pausing your life for one reason or another. You deserve happiness, just like the ass you married deserves to burn a painfully slow death in hell but that's besides the point. The point is it's time to get back out there again. Wait hold up, his names Lucas Scott? You mean Lucas Scott we went to high school with? He was like two years older than us."_

"It's been two days, Rachel. I still haven't found a lawyer because I hate to break it to Bevin, but I don't trust anyone she knows for a lawyer if they're anything like her." Brooke felt horrible for saying it but Bevin was not the brightest crayon in the box. "I need to get my life settled before having someone jump into it. So he went to high school with us, that doesn't mean anything."

"_He was the nerdy Scott. What's he like now? Is he's sex like, Brooke. Damn girl, get ready to jump in his pants, please if he's good enough. He's Mouth's friend but hasn't really been back in town since the whole mess with his ex."_

"And your point is, Rach? I just met him for the first time. I'm sorry I don't remember everyone that went to high school with us."

"_You should come out with us! Mouth was invited out by some guy friends of his who then invited all the girlfriends. You should come! We're all heading to Tric for the night."_

"Hang out with a bunch of couples when I'm going through a divorce? Yea, no thank you Rach. Go have fun."

"_No you're coming with us. Sammy will be fine for a few days and you need to drink and forget about the ass. He doesn't deserve to be a thought in your mind."_

"Rach, please."

"_No Brooke. I'm not allowing this behavior. You are going to come out and have fun."_

"You're not gonna give up, aren't you?"

"_You know I'm only doing this because I care, right?"_

"I'll be over later." Brooke sighed hanging up the phone. She looked around the room and noticed how messy it has became from Sammy being there. Brooke loved how the house finally looked like it was lived in, something she never felt before Sammy came into her life. She left the mess for another day and was on a mission to find something to wear.

**-XO-OTH-XO-  
**

"Damn it, B, where have you been hiding that dress?" Rachel opened the door with a glass of some concoction in her hand. "I have to so borrow that some time. We were waiting for you to go. Now let's go. Mouth come on!"

Piling into the car, with a sober Mouth in the driver's seat, the drive to Tric was quick, five-minute drive where Rachel went on and on about Brooke's dress and her ass of an ex-husband.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Rachel danced in a little circle, feeling the contents of the alcohol on her small frame of a body. While Brooke's dress was somewhat conservative with a small sweetheart neckline and was a couple of inches above her knees. It showed over her curvy figure perfectly. Rachel's dress had a plunging neckline that highlighted her fake breast implants that she was proud of and hung perfectly to the rest of her body.

"You sure you only had one drink?" Brooke laughed at Rachel's behavior.

"I just get to finally have a girls night out with my best friend since her bachelorette party! It's time to celebrate that she lost the ass and is finally back!"

"It hasn't been that long." Brooke insisted.

"Let's go find everyone." Mouth shook his head at the best friends and started to walk through the Friday night crowed at the only bar in the small town.

"It's time to celebrate you ditched the ass!" Rachel cheered again following Mouth threw the crowed.

"And so we meet again. Need any saving this time?"

Those blue eyes are going to be the death of Brooke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **After starting the adoption process, Brooke's world starts to collapse. Her husband leaves her for someone else and her foster daughter is taken away. What happened when a blond haired boy waltzes into her world?

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing at all. The title comes from a song by Logan Mize by the same name.

**Here's the next chapter! I wrote half of it last night and the other half now. I just wanted to get it out to you all before I change my ideas of how I want this story to go. I have some, but they usually grow into more the more chapters I write. Please keep up with the number of reviews! I'm blown away with getting more than ten! Ahh! So exciting! Please review and tell me what you all thing! Till next time, Enjoy.**

* * *

**I'm Used Up  
****Chapter Four**

"Sorry Lucas, but I'm stealing Brooke for a little." Rachel didn't act so apologetic when she grabbed a hold of Brooke's hand and dragged her to the bar for a refill on her alcoholic beverage number she didn't know.

Brooke growled in disapproval, "Was that really necessary Rachel Virginia?" She was enjoying her night just sitting and talking to Lucas, enjoying his company greatly. She needed someone to talk to about life that held no judgment against, a neutral party.

Rachel returned the disapproval of the use of the middle name, "Yes it was Brooke Penelope. You been here for three hours and haven't danced or left the table since then."

"Sorry I'm talking to Lucas." Brooke rolled her eyes dramatically. The point of the night was for her to forget her lonely, empty, cold home and that was what she was doing. "I'm doing what you said to do. Talking, instead of having to call him like a creep."

"You're sitting mighty close for someone just talking."

So they did move slowly closer to each other as the night went on. The main reason was so that they could hear each other over the loud party music blasting through the speakers surrounding them.

"We are just talking," Brooke again rolled her eyes. "I'd like to get back to talking to him, if you don't mind."

"Not so fast," Rachel grabbed her hand again causing Brooke to turn back, "you are going to have two shots with me and then dancing a little. Where's the party girl I miss deeply?"

"She left the moment she became a wife and a mother."

"Well for tonight you are neither one of those, so it isn't an excuse anymore. I think Lucas may love some guy dancing all up on you. It's called jealousy and he, my friend, is going to show a big bad Mr. Jealousy tonight. Every guy in this place will."

Brooke quickly threw back one of the shots Rachel purchased, letting the clear liquid burn her throat leaving her silently cursing for ever doing a shot again. "Happy?"

"Part one, get Brookie drunk is a go, a slow tortes like a go."

"Why don't you go find your husband and get him drunk and I'll become the DD for the night?" Brooke hoped Rachel would take her up on the offer. After having the last shot, she had enough.

"Because I wanted to get drunk with my best friend since high school." Rachel pouted holding onto the bar to hold herself up. Rachel was feeling good, really good. The alcohol was doing its job in keeping her calm. "Please, B? You haven't been out in years. Let's act like we use to act?"

"Fine, two songs. That's it." Brooke gave in, "and please a drink that I can handle. Those shots were disgusting."

"Pure vodka, B. You're loosing your touch." Rachel snickered forcing Brooke to take another shot. "Where's the Brookie that could handle all the alcohol?"

"She again, became a wife and a mother." Brooke sighed as Rachel ordered them both Cranberry and Vodka.

"Drink up and lets dance!"

One song, led to two, which in the end led to five and three more drinks. Brooke was enjoying herself. She enjoyed talking to Lucas and she definitely enjoyed her best friends company. Though, right now her feet were hurting and she wanted to get back to the table to rest.

"You girls having fun?" Mouth looked at the two, kinking a brow, as they're stumbling around slightly, laughing at their drunkenness.

"So much fun." Brooke giggled.

The alcohol, to Lucas, made Brooke look even more beautiful then it did earlier. Her cheeks glistened in a soft pink color from the mixture of alcohol and dancing. Her hair that was once cascading down her shoulders now was pulled up into a ponytail.

"That's good." Mouth laughed some more. The perk, to him at least, was that he got to see everyone make their drunken mistakes. Skills, his friend who met them there, was now so drunk that he was making out with a not so pretty girl. Will they torment him for it tomorrow? Yes, but for now they'll let him get something. "Hey Luke, I'm gonna get another beer. Do you want one?"

"Yeah sure." Lucas mumbled.

Rachel looked from Brooke to Lucas to Mouth who just shrugged it off. "Talk to him, B." She shoved her back towards the table. "I'm gonna go see if Mouth can get me a drink."

"Get me one!" Brooke called after hoping she could hear her over the music.

"How was dancing?" Lucas asked, faking actually wanting to know. If it was up to him he'd never let Mouth marry Rachel for the reasons she'd shown before- alcohol intake when going out, pulling a nice girl away from him, and more from previous encounters.

"Fun," slurring her words a bit, "you should've joined!"

"Sorry I didn't."

Brooke, being slightly drunk her emotions were all over the place. Nervously she asked "Is everything okay?"

"It's all good." He didn't want to be upset by a complete stranger but he was starting to be attracting to her. "I need another beer, I'll be back. I'll get you another one too."

"Thanks." She smiled, her voice turned raspy. Brooke was left alone to her own thoughts, on how Sammy was doing, was she making friends? Was she having a good experience and not one that will end with her hating Brooke when she came home- soon hopefully. Also thoughts on her soon to be non-existent marriage, she was thinking about how she didn't realize any signs that Julian was getting services elsewhere.

"Why the sad face?" Rachel joined her best friend. "Luke and Mouth are getting the drinks." She answered before Brooke could even ask. "We are here to make you forget everything and you are sad. That is not allowed."

"Sorry," Brooke faked a smile wiping the tears away that she didn't notice were falling. "I miss Sammy."

"Brookie, think of Sammy being on a sleepover. You'll see her before you know it."

"She's five, too young for a sleepover."

"Brooke, really?" Rachel's response came from many attempts at making her best friend happy again and nothing was working. "I know this is a mess right now, and with the whole asshole thing and Sammy issues, but you need to understand that you'll get Sammy back and as for the ass, you don't need him anywhere near you with a ten foot pole."

"No one gets it, okay Rach?"

"Just drink up and forget about it for one night? Tomorrow we'll throw the rest of assholes things into trash bags to put outside to be picked up. How does that sound?" Rachel was being considerate. She always knew something was wrong with Julian, but Brooke wouldn't hear it, so Rachel stopped bringing it up.

"Thanks, Rach."

"That's what I'm here for. I may even bring you a surprise." Rachel winked. Her and mouth were planning something since this whole mess happened, but it wasn't official yet. "We'll need wine."

"Lots of wine." Brooke laughed, letting the last of the tears fall.

"You two okay?" Lucas questioned, standing back from the table. With having a younger sister he learned that when girls are crying, the fewer questions asked, and the better off you are.

"Just pass the drinks and we'll be fine." Rachel motioned Mouth for her drink.

**-XO-OTH-XO-  
**

"You sure you can take her home, if not I got it. I have to head that way to drop skills off anyway." Mouth offered an hour later. Rachel was drunk, Brooke was drunk, and Skills finally showed his face to his friends after leaving his 'friend' behind.

"Yeah don't worry about it, Mouth. She's on my way home." Lucas waved goodbye as he helping Brooke into his passenger seat.

"My car," Brooke mumbled words Lucas did not understand along with these two ones.

"Rachel will bring it to you tomorrow, Brooke. You shouldn't be driving in this state anyway."

"Too drunk." She giggled like a little kid.

"A little too drunk." He laughed along before shutting the door and walked over to the driver's side, pausing to take a deep breath before opening it to enter. "What's your address Brooke?"

"I don't know?" She shrugged questioning it herself. She was passed the sad depressive stage of being drunk, hitting the new very happy stage on her path to crashing into her bed for the night.

"Ok then." He knew the general area that she lived in, being told it multiple times by Brooke herself over the night. "Bye a park, right?"

"And a river!"

"So River Road?" He hoped it would jog a memory. It was the only road he knew that was near a park and backed up to the river that ran through town.

"Yes! You so smart, Lucas." Brooke clapped her hands, cheering excitedly. "It has a 72 as the numbers cause Sammy was born on July 2nd so that's how I memorize it."

"Good way to use your memory." Lucas looked over, after replying, and found her passed out in the seat. The crash, an after affect, hit her hard. Her mouth was a jar and her hair was in her face, but for some reason Lucas still thought she was gorgeous.

He drove silently through the streets of Tree hill till he reached the street that triggered Brooke's memories from before. The silence did a lot for him. Here he was, coming home for once since leaving after high school and in the car with a total stranger.

"Brooke?" He shook her awake slowly, trying not to frighten her- one thing mouth warned him not to do. "Is this your house?"

Brooke, groggy eyed the house he paused in front of before nodding and drifting back to sleep. "Sleep good." She mumbled and somehow handed him her keys.

"Okay, fine." He knew, from previous experiences not to wake a sleeping drunk girl. He walked to the house first, unlocking the door quickly before moving to open the passenger door. Slamming the car door shut with his foot he trekked along into the house noticing the whimpering dog, he took the stairs, hoping to find Brooke's room quickly. "Brooke, you need to tell me which room."

"Left," a mumbled response came in a whisper from her lips.

Lucas followed her directions towards the room and placed her softly on the bed.

"Please stay," She whimpered in a begging tone. "I don't want to be lonely tonight."

Tears started to fall, and Lucas heart was aching to do something, something that would mean something to the girl he met hours ago. He let out a sigh before running his hands through his hair nervously. "Okay," Lucas gave in.

"Let out Jack Daniels please." Brooke curled in a ball. "The damn dog Rachel bought me."

"I'll be right back." Lucas promised rushing down the stairs and locked the front door before opening the crate to let the dog outside. Five minutes later, Jack Daniels was back in his crate and Lucas was making his way back up stairs. The moment Lucas laid down, Brooke curled into his side like she fit perfectly there all along.

Only to be awoken six hours later to Brooke shooting out of bed and sprinting towards the bathroom where her contents from the night before showed themselves in the toilet.

"Brooke?" Lucas rubbed his head, trying to remember his unfamiliar location.

"Too much drinking." She screamed back, in a fit of a cry. The contents that once burned her throat going in burned her throat exiting as well.

"Want water?" Lucas offered supportively walking towards the bathroom. After receiving a nod, the doorbell rang on his way down. Dressed in the previous nights clothes, he answered the door for Brooke.

"You." The voice from the other side hissed.

"Julian?" Brooke's already pale face was drained with whatever color was left.

"Peyton?" Lucas questioned noticing the figure behind him with an extremely pregnant belly.

* * *

**So I know this ending is kind of confusing. Like why is Peyton there and why when Lucas ran into them he didn't say anything? Well those questions will be answered in the next chapter :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **After starting the adoption process, Brooke's world starts to collapse. Her husband leaves her for someone else and her foster daughter is taken away. What happened when a blond haired boy waltzes into her world?

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing at all. The title comes from a song by Logan Mize by the same name.

**Here's the next chapter! Let me know what you all think! I love the reviews I am getting! Please keep them coming! Thanks!**

* * *

**I'm Used Up  
****Chapter Five**

"_You." The voice from the other side hissed. _

"_Julian?" Brooke's already pale face was drained with whatever color was left. _

"_Peyton?" Lucas questioned noticing the figure behind him with an extremely pregnant belly. _

"What is he doing in my house?" Julian's voice rushed through the house, loud and powerfully. Brooke stood nervously, not sure how to answer. "Don't make me ask you again!"

Then Brooke slowly grew a backbone, one she hoped that would stand up to the one guy that tore her down. "You left, Julian. It's not your house anymore. Please leave."

"I need more of my things." Julian shoved passed her into the house. "I think it's best if you," pointing to Lucas, "leave the little slut here alone."

This Julian was not one that she recognized at all. The guy she fell in love with was encompassed by hatred for some reasons Brooke didn't understand. When she met and fell in love with Julian, he was romantic- buying her flowers, presents here and there and surprises along the way. Nothing like this man he turned into.

"You don't get to call her a slut." Lucas stood up. He didn't understand the situation, but no one; especially no one like Brooke deserved it.

"Lucas, please. Let him just grab what is his." Peyton begged.

"Why'd you even come here, Peyt? Getting knocked up by a married man? Man, Mom and Dad are probably so proud of you." Lucas laugh dryly. "This totally has your name written all over it."

Lucas couldn't believe it when he saw Peyton yesterday and now today. He wasn't really that surprised by how she was acting. Peyton always went for things she could not have- married men, if Lucas or his brother Nathan had a valuable toy they always had to give it to her to play with because she'd throw a fit. It was always what Peyton wanted, Peyton got. Especially after his youngest sister, Lilly was born.

"It has nothing to do with you, Lucas." Peyton rolled her eyes. "This house is just as much Julian's as it is hers. If he wants to be here, I am allowed to be here too."

"This is just one big shit hell." Brooke mumbled. "Just grab whatever you need and please get out as fast as you can." She had a pounding headache and was sick to her stomach. Julian was making it all worse and finally seeing the girl that he left her for was making it worse.

"I'd rather not be in your presence too long or may ketch some disease. Who knows who've you been sleeping with since I left your sorry ass."

"And this is the guy you decide to reproduce with?" Lucas turned towards his sister. "Smart thinking. Glad to see that education you made mom and dad pay for go to use."

"I did not sleep with anyone. I was dedicate to you and to the child we were adopting together."

"You mean the worthless child that even her own parents didn't want?" Julian lifted a picture up pointing to Sammy as he shoved random things into his bag.

"Mommy B?"

All adults heads turned quickly towards the opened front door where the social worker and Sammy stood.

"Baby," Brooke opened her arms and Sammy went running right into them and Brooke held onto her tightly.

"I stay here now!" Sammy cheered right into Brooke's ear.

"Everything went through paperwork and court wise for the fostering. I tried calling you this morning but I couldn't seem to get in touch." The social worker spoke up nervously. "I thought surprising you with her would make your day."

"Did we get you, Mommy B?"

"You got me good Baby Girl." Brooke had tears in her eyes from happiness but she knew this wasn't the place for Sammy to be in right now.

"I'll call you this week with the court date, Brooke. Have a good weekend." The social worker quickly waved goodbye, leaving the scene taking place.

"Baby Girl, why don't you go play in your room for a little? Mommy will be up soon, okay?"

"No." Sammy clenched on harder to Brooke's arms.

"Okay, okay." Brooke sighed. "Julian I think it's best if you leave right now and do this another time."

"Just because she's here doesn't mean shit."

"He said a bad word, Mommy!" Sammy pointed out nervously. Julian scared her, worse than her old foster parents would. His anger, and loud voice nerved her.

"I can say all the bad words I want!" Julian was acting like a two-year-old but he didn't care. To him, the little girl was the reason for so many problems in his life. Brooke suddenly going baby crazy and that was all she could talk about and he resented it. He resented it big time.

"Julian, please." Brooke held up her hands to cut him off.

"Do not, and I mean do not, tell me what to do." Julian walked and stood right in front of Brooke's face.

Brooke was shaking with nerves. She's never in her years with Julian seen him become this overcome with anger. He'd never get mad over anything. He was the nicest guy she ever met, till now. "Julian,"

"I think she asked you to leave." Lucas pulled him away from her.

"Lucas stay out of this. How do you even know this slut?"

"Do not call her that. She's not the one that is pregnant by a married man. Now please, I think it's best if you leave." Lucas grabbed him by the arm to help guide him out.

"Do not put your hands on me." Julian flinched under Lucas's grasp, getting away enough to grab Peyton's hand and left through the front door.

"I don't like him Mommy B." Sammy lifted her head off Brooke's shoulder. "Santa probably doesn't bring him gifts. He's getting coal."

"He probably does deserve coal, Baby." Brooke laughed kissing Sammy's forehead. "Why don't you go pick out a movie for us to watch?"

"Anyone?"

"Anyone that I approve of." Brooke yelled after her as she skipped down the hall. "Thank you Lucas, you didn't need to do that."

"No one treats a girl like the way he was treating you, Brooke."

"So why did you not tell us yesterday that it was your sister with him?" Brooke wondered out loud.

"No one really talks to her." He shrugged it off. "She thought my mom and dad were horrible people for having another child. She ran off to California and only comes home when money runs out."

"Okay." Brooke put the thoughts a side for a second. "Would you possibly want to stay and watch a movie with us? My best bet is that she'll pick Annie, like always."

"I wouldn't want to intrude of anything."

"Trust me, it's the least I could do."

**-xo-OTH-xo-**

"So that's why I didn't hear from you all weekend and I didn't get to celebrate the return of Sammy?"

"Oh come on Rach, me and him just hung out. After the explosion of Julian on Saturday I really didn't want to be alone with just Sammy, incase he decided to come back. We just literally talked all weekend."

"Sure you talked." Rachel rolled her eyes grabbing the salad bowl off the counter. "That's what two adults do all weekend; talk."

"Just bring this to the table." She shoved her friend out of the kitchen.

"Someone needs to get some!" Rachel yelled over her shoulder.

"Need any help?" Lucas questioned, laughing slightly at Rachel's comments, walking into the kitchen. It felt weird to say he has not left Brooke's side once this weekend. They did everything together since Sammy came back.

"No, I think I'm good." Brooke smiled, silently thanking him. "Only Sammy would want mac' n' cheese, breadsticks, chicken fingers and salad for her celebration dinner."

"It all sounds delicious." The inner child came out of him.

"You're just a little kid, aren't you?" Brooke teased as he wrapped his arms around her. They became closer, never actually kissing, though. A little dirty brunette girl would always make her presence known to the two causing a slight blush to form on Brooke's cheeks.

"A proud little kid." Lucas puffed his chest out to become manly.

"Mommy B! Aunt Rachel said Jack can sit at the table with us!" Sammy ran full speed ahead, straight for Brooke.

"No dogs sitting at the table, Sammy."

"But he's part of the celebration! It's a me party!"

"A you party? Why are we having a you party Missy?"

With her hands placed on her hips, Sammy rolled her eyes at Brooke. "Duh, you stuck with me now!"

"Lucas, do you think I should be stuck with her? I don't know if I want too."

"Really?" Sammy's once happy face dropped with sadness; the whole teasing thing was something she did not grasp yet. "You gonna leave me?"

"Sammy Girl, I'm not going to leave you ever again." Brooke hugged her foster daughter tightly. "Never ever again. I love you too much."

"I love you too Mommy B."

"Then I think we have to celebrate a little girl's homecoming." Brooke placed her on the ground and handed her the bread basket, handing Lucas the chicken fingers and herself taking the mac' n' cheese bowl.

"Then it's chocolate cake!" Sammy ran towards the dinning room. "Aunt Rachel! Mommy B said Jack isn't allowed at the table."

"Not this Jack, another kind of Jack, Sammy." Rachel laughed causing Mouth to almost spit out her drink.

"You two named the dog after Jack Daniels?" Mouth questioned. "Why should I not be so surprised?"

"Blame Rachel for even getting that dog. All the puppy does is sleep."

"You needed a cheering up." Rachel shrugged. "Since I can't get you a baby, I got you the next best thing."

"Thank you for that." Brooke faked a smile. Jack Daniels was a good dog. He slept in hilarious positions that Brooke always photographed and sent to Rachel to inform her of the drunken nights the dog must have had. He followed Sammy around completely; from room to room they went with each other. She hated to admit it but she loved that puppy.

"Mommy B stop it! Attention should be on me!"

"And now we have a miniature Rachel." Mouth laughed.

"You love me,"

"Sometimes." Rachel responded smirking causing Mouth to fake being hurt.

"Don't worry Mr. Mouth, Aunt Rachel loves everyone! Especially boys and Jack Daniels."

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and memories made. With Sammy sitting at the head of the table, Brooke and Lucas managed to sit next to each other. His hand every once in a while would be found on Brooke's thigh giving slight rubs and squeezes. Rachel would notice and kink a brow at her best friend, but that was it.

"Now who wants chocolate cake?" Brooke smiled as they cleaned up the last dishes on the table.

"I want! I want! I want!" Sammy jumped up and down, cheering loudly causing all adults to cover their ears.

Brooke laughed a little and simply reminded her daughter, "Indoor voice, Sammy."

"Sorry." Sammy shrugged her shoulders. "Come on Mr. Mouth and Mr. Lucas, I'm gonna tell you all about Annie!"

"Brooke, I need to talk to you." Rachel dragged her friend into the kitchen. "It's bad, real bad."

"What's bad?" Brooke was so lost in Rachel pacing the length of the kitchen. "Rach, calm down, what happened?"

"I'm late, like late late."

Brooke recognized the look on her friends face and didn't understand why it would be such a bad thing. "Rachel, you and Mouth will be great with a baby. I see the two of you with Sammy. She loves you guys."

"But that's different, B. I can give her back to you, if I am I can't. I don't think I can deal with a baby." Rachel sat down at the counter, "you got yours right? Cause if you didn't maybe I'm freaking out over nothing."

"I mean I think I did." Brooke became worried trying to count on her fingers from the last time she got it till now before giving up and checking the calendar on the side of the refrigerator. Her period has been like clock work. Every month on the dot till this month. "I didn't get mine." There was a little hope in her that it was due to pregnancy but with the past history with everything her hopes were not raising.

"So maybe I just wasn't supposed to get it yet?"

"No, we were most definitely supposed to get it on last Monday."

"So only one week. I can still get it, right?" Rachel pleaded.

"Just take a test, Rach." Brooke wasn't going to do anything about her being late.

"Take it with me?" Rachel begged. "I sort of bought as many tests as possible on the way here. I can't do this alone B."

"Talk to Mouth?"

"Brooke, I need you for this." Rachel begged some more. "We can have a girls only sleepover and when Sammy goes to sleep we can take them?"

"Fine." Brooke gave in, "tonight."

"Thank you Brooke!" Rachel clapped her hands cheering and doing a little happy dance, "You are the best friend ever."

"Rach, I'm your only friend." Brooke laughed grabbing the cake.

"Mommy B, Mr. Lucas told me to come get you. There's some man at the door needing your sign."

"Signature baby girl. He needs my signature." Brooke had this dreaded feeling in her stomach as she walked down the hall towards the front door.

"Brooke Davis?" The man asked.

"Well it's Davis-Baker, but yea."

"Sign here." He held out his clipboard. After she signed it, he ripped a page off handing her that and an envelope. "You've been served."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **After starting the adoption process, Brooke's world starts to collapse. Her husband leaves her for someone else and her foster daughter is taken away. What happened when a blond haired boy waltzes into her world?

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing at all. The title comes from a song by Logan Mize by the same name.

**So here's the next chapter. I'm liking it, but I lost reviews on it so I don't know how you all are feeling about this chapter. I'll just let you all read and tell me what you think! Thanks!**

* * *

**I'm Used Up  
****Chapter Six**

"So if it's positive it will be Julian's, right?" Rachel paced up and down the length of Brooke's bedroom. "It wouldn't be that bad, would it?"

"Rachel it's not going to be positive." Brooke sounded so sure of the little fact. "I can't get pregnant, even if I do it wouldn't last more than the first trimester. I've been through this all."

"Yeah but imagine how awesome it would be to have kids the same age. Like Tree Hill would get to deal with another Brooke Davis and Rachel Gattina tearing it up."

"Just what this town needs." Brooke laughed nervously. The three minutes of waiting for the alarm on her cell-phone to go off. "I don't want anything to be Julian's. I want this divorce to end, a new apartment to share with Sammy and Jack and then no more ever seeing Julian again."

"What if you are?"

"Julian will never know." Brooke stared at her hands. "He doesn't deserve it. I'm raising Sammy alone so why can't I raise a baby?"

"Because, hypothetically if it is true, please explain how you are going to go threw months of divorce court and have a pregnancy belly through it all without him knowing?"

"Baggy clothes? Say it someone else's? I don't know Rach, but I do know I would not allow him to have any contact with it."

"Some one else's? Like who?" Rachel nagged, "A certain blonde hair man who I think Sammy is in love with."

Brooke nodded in agreement. Sammy fell in love with Lucas. Lucas was the one to tuck her into bed and read her a story, which is usually Brooke's job. "I have to say, my girl has good taste in men."

"Now when do you plan on seeing him again? Any information I don't receive from you, I'll find out from Mouth." Rachel made it known. She was going to protect her best friend like no body's business. "I can get Mouth to tell me anything I want him too. Be warned by that."

Mouth found it iffy that Rachel was going to stay the night but didn't give it much thought. Once a month on Julian's business trips, the girls would have girls day and night. This was just one of those nights.

"Any second now our lives can change."

"Yours wouldn't be changing that much B."

"A lot more than you would imagine." Brooke mumbled.

If there was one thing about Julian is that he wanted a son to pass down his name. Brooke prayed if she ever had more than one child that they'd both be girls because of favoritism that would happen. The boy would be one of the only kids Julian would care about.

"Brooke, you know this could be your chance."

Brooke stopped herself from thinking about it too much because tears would fall from her eyes. "I don't want this to be my chance. I want my chance to be with someone who loves me, and also loves Sammy because if you want to be involved with one kid you will be involved with Sammy too."

"I know, Brooke." Rachel nodded quickly checking her phone as the alarm went off. "Now or never, by your side no matter what."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Mr. Lucas!" Sammy jumped from Brooke's arms to the hardwood floors and off to Lucas. "You came back!"

"I couldn't stay away from you and Jack." Lucas sent a playful wink to Brooke as he leaned down to her level. "I brought you a toy to play with Jack. Maybe that will help the puppy be energetic instead of so sleepy."

"Sleepy puppy is no fun." Sammy nodded in agreement. "I go try." Sammy ran off with the rope toy to play with Jack, or at least try too. The puppy hardly moved from sleeping, only enough to be petted or walked. Damn it, the puppy was lazy.

"Be careful Sammy!" Brooke laughed yelling after her. "I didn't know you were coming over today."

"Well Rachel told Mouth you needed some cheering up, and Mouth then told me I had to and I quote Mouth who quoted Rachel 'if he doesn't get his ass over there, he'll be ball-less by the time I get my hands on him.' And what Rachel says you do because let's face it, she's frightening."

"She even has your balls in her hand? Damn, I need to get on Rachel's level if that's what it takes to get things done."

"Have I told you yet you look beautiful today?" Lucas slowly brushed the hair covering her face behind her ear.

Brooke blushed; the pink tint to her cheeks turned them hot. She's never blushed for a guy before Lucas came around. Something about him made her a nervous wreck all the time. "No you haven't."

"Well I mean it. Even if you have flower all over your butt." Lucas teased when Brooke grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the kitchen.

"Samantha!" Brooke yelled sternly. "She wanted to make cookies and I'm usually the go-to the premade type of baker but those wouldn't work for her so we hand made some and had a little flower fight."

"Yes, Mommy B?" Sammy rocked back and forth innocently knowing that Brooke would give in if she started her innocent smile.

"When I said make cookies does that mean you put hand prints on my butt?"

Sammy snickered when she heard the word butt. "No, but it's funny."

"Funny huh? So if I do this," She stuck her hands in the flour, grabbing a handful of it, before dropping it on her foster daughter's head in a fit of laughter, "then it's still funny, right Sammy?"

"You got my hair all dirty." Sammy pouted, crossing her hands over her chest- a full on Brooke move. "Mommy B, now I need to wash it!"

"A little dirt, or flour in this case didn't hurt anyone, right Luke?"

"I'm staying out of this one." Lucas threw his hands up in defense. The sight in front of him pulled at his heartstrings. Sammy, a child he grew to care for so much in the past three days it was crazy to him, and Brooke. He didn't know how to describe what he felt for her. He was falling hard, he knew that but that was about it.

"Mr. Lucas, you're supposed to agree with mes cause I'm adorable." Sammy brought out her sassy personality.

"Hey there little lady, you put hand prints on my butt." Brooke teased, tapping Sammy on the nose. "How about we get Mr. Lucas?"

"Get him, Mommy B!" Sammy screamed, grabbing a handful of flour and chased over to Lucas.

"Oh now you don't." Lucas laughed holding Sammy in front of him with her back towards him. This was the only way so he could not get covered in flour. "Get your Mommy B."

"She covered already!" Sammy kicked her legs in mid-air. "Mommy B, help me!"

"Why should I?" Brooke teased as she stood across the kitchen from them.

"Please Mommy B!" Sammy begged completed her whole acted with fake tears. "Don't hurt me!"

"Baby," Brooke's playful face dropped. They had these incidents before when Sammy would be happy and smiling and then Brooke would hold her or tickle her and something just snapped.

Lucas placed her down nervously and Sammy didn't do anything. She didn't move, she just froze in place. He didn't know Sammy's history, nor did he want to ask because that had nothing to do with him.

"No one is going to hurt you, remember I promised you that." Brooke walked slowly over to her. "I never break a promise to my favorite Sammy G, do I?"

"But," Sammy unfroze herself and quickly jumped into Brooke's arms.

"No buts. I promise you no one is ever going to hurt you." Brooke just sat on the ground and rubbed Sammy's back. These events made her more prepared every time. Slowly, they're winding down to rare occasions but when they stuck, they struck with force.

"He said I bad, Mommy B. I not bad, I good!"

Brooke lifted Sammy's head off of her shoulder and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Trust me baby, you're the best any kid could ever be." Brooke promised. "I won't let anyone hurt you okay." She repeated that over and over again until Sammy's breaths became even and she fell asleep in her mother's arms.

"Need help?" Lucas asked holding back a laugh. Brooke was trying to get off the floor without waking the young child up.

"Maybe a little." Brooke smiled thanking him and Lucas graciously took Sammy into his arms. "Thanks, if it wasn't for you I might have been stuck on that floor till she woke up."

"That's what I'm here for." Lucas smiled kissing Brooke's forehead. "Where do you want her?"

"The couch is good. I don't like her out of my sight when these things happen." Brooke shivered at the thought of what Sammy went through.

"This is a normal thing?" Lucas wondered out loud, gently placing Sammy on the couch, who turned a little and went right back to sleep, before covering her with a blanket.

"It's complicated." Brooke smiled apologetically. She knew the bits and pieces of the Sammy's past but not all of it. There were things that Sammy couldn't mention because she was so young when it started she didn't remember half. The half she did remember was nothing good at all.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine." Lucas wrapped his arms around Brooke. "You're great with her. I hope you know that."

Brooke let a smile grow on her face when she stared at Sammy peacefully sleeping on the couch with a just as sleepy Jack curled to her side. The dog was a side kick to Sammy, always by her side even while she was sleeping. "I try to be the best I can. It's hard. The nightmares she has and the fighting leaves not many choices when it comes to outside of this house. I'm trying though."

"And you are doing great. She loves you, I can tell you that much. Be proud of it." Lucas wrapped his arms around her.

They stood there for some time, both of their minds wondered off. Brooke kept thinking about Sammy and what the social worker told her about therapy may help but Brooke was putting it off. Lucas was thinking about Brooke and Sammy.

"What you thinking about?" Lucas wondered spinning Brooke around to face her. "You have that face on that you're thinking a lot."

"I have a face like that?"

"Everyone does, but that's not the point. The point was for you to tell me what you're thinking about."

"I don't think I can do this." Brooke felt her eyes go watery, and she knew the tears where just going to continue.

Lucas slowly backed up a step, distancing himself between them. "And whys that?"

He now had thoughts running a mile per minute. Was it something he said? Was it what happened with Sammy? He didn't know but he really wanted too. "Brooke, what's going on? Rachel became all protective when Mouth called me and it's worrying for me."

"I can't do this because I'm pregnant."

* * *

**So I made her pregnant for two reasons: 1. I wanted to add some conflict with Julian/Brooke and 2. I have a plan for Lucas/Brooke with this! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **After starting the adoption process, Brooke's world starts to collapse. Her husband leaves her for someone else and her foster daughter is taken away. What happened when a blond haired boy waltzes into her world?

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing at all. The title comes from a song by Logan Mize by the same name.

**So this chapter is what happens when I get no sleep and wake up at 4am. Boooo. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm still iffy about it but enjoy! Thank you for reading!**

**I'm Used Up  
****Chapter Seven**

"_I can't do this because I'm pregnant." _

"Oh." Lucas managed to get out.

"Yep." Brooke popped the 'p' at the end of the word. "It's for the best."

"Brooke, you know what?" Lucas sighed, running his hand through his hair. He liked the girl standing in front of him a lot, enough to know that if he agreed with her right now he could be making the worse decision of his life and possibly even regret it.

"What Lucas? Please don't make it harder than it is. I understand if you can't stay around. A girl knocked up by her ex-husband who knocked up his slut on the side, classy."

"Brooke," He wiped the tears falling from her cheek. "So your pregnant? That doesn't change how I'm starting to feel about you. I don't want to loose that just because of something that is a great event."

"How are you so positive about this, Lucas?" Brooke backed up some. "I've known you one weekend basically and this is big news."

"One weekend that was one of the best in my life." Lucas corrected her. "And so what? I'm not going to turn you down because of that. I want to be here to support you."

"I still don't understand it at all."

"Then I guess I'll just have to prove it to you, Brooke Davis." Lucas smiled pulling her in for a kiss.

"I'm used though." Brooke frowned into the kiss. She didn't understand how anyone would want her. Her husband didn't want her, her parents didn't want her growing up, and at times she feels as if she doesn't want herself. Why would someone who is a practically a stranger still want anything to do with her?

"I don't see it as that." Lucas pulled her tightly into his body. "I see you as an amazing person who tries to please everyone. A woman with a huge heart that is willing to bring in and raise a child that is not biologically hers. I see nothing in that description of you being used."

"How do you always have the right words to say?" Brooke actually finally accepted the hug. It was needed to make her feel better.

"It comes with being a writer." Lucas shrugged.

"Something is scaring me though, Luke."

"What's that, Brooke?"

"That I'm falling fast. Hard and fast and it's only been four days. I can't see you not being here." Brooke looked away nervously waiting for his response. She bit her lip and looked over to Sammy and Jack fast asleep on the couch still.

"I don't plan on going anywhere as of now, Baby." Lucas made some sort of promise.

"Just be warned, you have no idea what you're getting into with Julian being around." Brooke warned him. "This Julian is not the one I married but hey, people change. When he finds out I'm pregnant it's going to end badly." Brooke shivered with that thought going racing through her mind.

"Then don't tell him it's his." Lucas spoke staring straight at Brooke. "If you tell him it isn't his, you can divorce and move on, never to have to speak to him again."

"And who's baby will it be then?" Brooke looked dumbstruck. She didn't believe and couldn't believe, if what she was thinking was correct.

"Mine." Lucas replied confidently. "I'm willing to do it for you, Brooke because I don't want you to be anything like you were when Julian did come here. I don't want that at all. You deserve this to be celebrated and not be ashamed of it at all."

"Lucas, I can't ask you to do that." Brooke broke away slowly from him. Tears fell from her eyes and she couldn't stop them. She was crying of happiness for Lucas offering to do this and crying of sadness for this mess she was going to bring a baby in to. It was no need for it. "I can't and shouldn't."

"Brooke, I'm offering to do this for you, you don't have to accept it but I at least wanted to offer it." Lucas rambled on. "If you don't want it, that's okay. I just don't want you to have to deal with him."

"I'm thanking you for that, but I don't know if I can accept it Lucas."

"Just think about it, Baby, please?" Lucas wiped more tears away. "Now no more tears, we are going to have a good night. I promise you. You, me and Sammy."

"Don't forget about Jack!" Sammy yelled from the couch causing both adults to stare at her. "What? You two are loud."

"Sorry baby girl." Brooke smiled, quickly walking over to the couch. "So what do you want to do?" Brooke asked as Lucas's phone started to ring.

She could hear his side of the conversation but from the sound of it, it did not sound good.

"Yes, Ma. I know she is back and no I do not want to spend any time with her. Why should I?" Lucas hissed. He saw the look on Sammy's face and noticed how scared she got. He held up one finger and pointed outside. After five minutes of being outside, Lucas looks defeated. "Sorry about that."

"Mr. Lucas, you got a scary voice." Sammy spoke up from hiding in Brooke's arms. "I don't like it."

"I don't either." Lucas tapped the girl's button nose.

"Who was on the phone?" Brooke asked praying not to be crossing any lines by asking.

"My mom." Lucas rolled his eyes. "Very persistent if you care to know. Tonight they're having a welcome back Peyton dinner and guess who needs to be there in an hour?"

"Ouch." Brooke laughed.

"Mr. Lucas, Mommy B and me should come to keep you company!" Sammy cheered climbing right over to Lucas. It melted Brooke's heart that Sammy felt so comfortable with Lucas. "Right Mommy B?"

"Sammy, it's rude to invite yourself to things." Brooke warned. "And I don't think we'd want to be there." She ended with laughing it off.

"If you want to come, I'd love it." Lucas smiled. "I mean I'd really love it if you two came. My mom would like to see that I actually have a girl with me for family dinners. I'm like the only one that doesn't bring dates."

"And be around him?" Brooke shivered at the thought. If Peyton were there, then Julian would be there. Did she want to see him at this point in time? Not at all.

"I'll protect you three."

"Mr. Lucas I think you counted wrong. There's only two of us."

Lucas looked to Brooke for a response and when she doesn't answer he responded with a "I know, silly me." Lucas went in to tickle Sammy. "What are we going to do with me?"

"Stop." Sammy giggled. Her voice was like music to Brooke's ears, it was a comfort that was around when ever she needed it the most. "Please stop it."

"Since you said please, Buttercup." Lucas teased. "You two are more than welcomed if Brooke agrees."

"Mommy B, say yes cause your cooking sucks."

"Samantha Grace!" Brooke couldn't help but laugh at her daughter stating the obvious truth. "It's not that bad."

"It's worse than bad, Mommy B."

"Oh my state the obvious child." Brooke laughed, "I love you princess."

"Love you too, Mommy B." Sammy jumped from Lucas to Brooke.

"Careful baby." Brooke faked a smile as Sammy plopped on top of her. "I guess, since someone said I'm a horrible cook, we'll tag along."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Please explain why I agreed to this?" Brooke pulled at her shirt nervously as they stood at the front door of Lucas's parents house. She changed ten times from the minute agreeing to attend with Lucas. Each time she changed, she cursed silently in her head for agreeing.

"Because it's important to show it in Julian's face?" Lucas joked around knocking on the door.

"Looks like my son finally figured out his way back home. How are you my son?" A blonde haired woman answered the door. Brooke saw the resemblance between Lucas and her immediately. The blond hair and blue eyes, that weird squint he does. It was all there. "And you brought people. I'll have your father add two more seats to the table."

"Mom, meet Brooke and Sammy." Lucas smiled hugging his mother hello.

"It's nice to meet you two." Deb smiled. "Come in, come in."

"Look who made their presence finally known in the Scott household? Am I really seeing Lucas Scott?" A brunette tall man with blue eyes matching Lucas stated smirking the same smirk Lucas gave to Brooke many times before.

"Very funny Nate." Lucas hugged his younger brother in a manly hugged kind of way. "Nathan meet Brooke and Sammy."

"Someone who looks normal!" A girl waddled behind Nathan. "Lucas please tell me you'll keep this one around. If I need to handle your parents by myself I will strangle myself over and over again."

"Nice to see you too, Haley." Lucas laughed. "How's the next generation of Scott's doing?"

"Jamie's playing and this ones kicking up a storm." She pointed towards her ever-expanded stomach. "I'm Haley." She held out her hand to introduce herself.

"Brooke." Brooke gave a nervous smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Aren't you adorable." Haley looked at Sammy who was hiding her head in the crook of Lucas's neck. "My son's playing a game in the other room if you want to go join him. He'd love the company."

"Can I mommy?" Sammy stuck her head up to look at Brooke for permission.

"Just be safe, Baby." Brooke answered with a smile.

"I warned them about the mess that might happen to night. Plus I thought Nathan deserved to know how Peyton got pregnant." Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear, trying to calm down the nerves. "Don't worry. They hate her too."

"Brooke, can I get you a drink?" Deb offered guiding them all into the dinning room. "Or you Lucas?" Deb seemed to sense the tension building in the room and was trying to busy herself from it. Her kids were all in the same room for the first time since in a long time and she wanted to remember it.

"No we're good." Lucas smiled politely.

"Well dinner will be in five minutes. Why don't you go say hi to your father and let me talk to Brooke some? I should have a right to know what girl is in my sons life since this is the most I see him."

"Mom please don't." Lucas wanted nothing to do with his father. "I came here for you, not him."

"Lucas, he's changed a lot since back then. The heart attack changed him. You'd know if you came around more often."

Brooke stood nervously as Lucas and his mother bickered back and forth. She didn't know what to say, or if she should even say anything at all. It wasn't her place but she saw how worked up Lucas became. "Mommy B! Mommy B!" Brooke turned to see Sammy runny straight for her and Lucas with tears in her eyes.

"Sammy, what happened?" Brooke went into worried mode checking every possible place for a bruise forming or a bleeding cut. Something to calm her better than what her mind wondered too. "Baby, I need you to calm down."

"He here." Sammy became petrified again. Hugging on tightly to Brooke again.

"I know he is, baby. I know but he won't do anything. I promise you. Mr. Lucas and I will protect you." Brooke promised her with a tight hug.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Julian snickered walking behind Sammy with Peyton following behind. "I just went to say hi to her."

"Sure you did." Lucas mumbled knowing better. The past five days made him very protective over this little family.

"And dinner is served." Deb plastered a fake smile as she set food on the table. "Sit and everyone dig in!"

"This is going to be a long night." Brooke mumbled staring right towards Julian.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: **After starting the adoption process, Brooke's world starts to collapse. Her husband leaves her for someone else and her foster daughter is taken away. What happened when a blond haired boy waltzes into her world?

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing at all. The title comes from a song by Logan Mize by the same name.

**So here's chapter eight! I hope you all like it. I'm still not sure about this ending but I know it will lead up for next chapter and more chapter's to come. I want to say thank you all for the reviews! I'm loving them! Now read and tell me what you all think, please!**

* * *

**I'm Used Up  
****Chapter Eight**

"_This is going to be a long night." Brooke mumbled staring right towards Julian._

Lucas reached under the table and squeezed Brooke's thigh, showing his support and thankfulness that Brooke was willing to come. Sammy, who was refusing to be put down, sat happily on Lucas's laugh giving daggered stares to Julian.

"Why don't you all dig in?" Dan Scott's voice echoed in the fancy dinning room that was hardly used. His voice made everyone shiver with nerves. "It all looks amazing Deb." He smiled across the table to his wife who was sitting at the other head of the table.

"So, Lucas, tell me about how you met Brooke." Deb wanted to investigate the new girl Lucas brought around for two reasons. One, Lucas never brought anyone around them unless it was pretty serious; the last one he brought around was in high school. Two, she could feel the tension from Peyton and Lucas; her eldest and youngest who never got along as long as she could remember.

"We have a mutual friend in common and went out for a night and I met her." Lucas kept it short and sweet. His mother didn't need to know that he only spent one night in his own home since meeting Brooke and she definitely didn't need to know that he only knew Brooke for less than a week.

"Well it's good to know you finally will bring a girl around," Dan smirked, "I was starting to get worried that you were gay."

"Dan!" Deb yelled in shock, and Peyton snickered.

"I mean, common on Ma, we all thought it." Peyton shrugged with a proud smirk on her face as she stood up for her father.

"In school we learned that calling someone that is rude." Lilly spoke up. "So stop being so rude, Dad." Lilly spoke like a young adult for only being ten-years-old. She grew up with older sibling and spoke like she was their age.

In the house, Lucas was the black sheep to his father. Dan Scott never managed to bond with his oldest son as he did with his youngest son and daughters. Dan never forgave Lucas for dropping out of basketball and introducing Nathan to Haley in high school or even going to school to become an editor.

Deb stayed out, having a separate relationship with each son and her daughters but like her own mother, she was close to Peyton and Lilly. Peyton reminded her of herself in high school and college and even today. She was strong and didn't care what anyone though of her. Lilly reminded her of Lucas. Quiet, but spoke up when needed too.

"Thank you Lils." Lucas wasn't going to bring it up; he was going to save this little piece of fact till he couldn't stand her anymore. He felt a kick from next too him and stared at Brooke who looked at him with pleading eyes not to say anything. Lucas squeezed Brooke's sigh as a silent way to say sorry. "Very nice, Peyt. Maybe everyone here would love to know how you met Julian."

"So," Deb spoke up trying to ignore the tension building. She just wanted to have a nice family dinner. Her kids are growing up right before her eyes and now she was a Grandmother and almost a Grandmother all over again. "Peyton, how was the pregnancy going?"

"It's going good, Mom." Peyton smiled. "Only one more month to go and the doctor said by the looks of things it maybe even sooner because he's getting so big." She rubbed her hand over her stomach.

"That's awesome. So then you and Haley could both have the babies at any moment?" Deb pondered. She was excited to be a Grandmother; it was one of her favorite things about life. Jamie made things worth it again and now with two more grandbabies coming her way she couldn't wait.

"I have three more months still." Haley piped up. She never really spoke to Deb or Dan Scott because she couldn't handle them and Nathan wanted nothing to do with them.

Brooke's face went pale and she found Lucas's hand for support. It was the food; she thought she was doing better with this start of this pregnancy. She only became sick this morning and after eating dry toast she was feeling better. Now, she couldn't stand the look of the food on her plate, it was disgusting her. "Lucas, where's the bathroom?" She whispered. Haley and Deb were continuing their conversation and she didn't want to cause a scene over it.

"Down the hall, second door on the right. You okay?" Lucas looked over worriedly. He was protective over her and Sammy lately and was going to continue to worry.

"I'll be right back." Quickly, Brooke stood and walked down the hall and straight in to the bathroom.

"So Nathan, how's this season going?" If there is anything about Dan Scott you should know it's his love of basketball. Nathan had this love, but his family came first before it. Dan put basketball before everything.

"It's okay." Nathan barely responded. After the way Dan treated Lucas, he saw his father differently then. "The Ravens," Nathan coached the high school basketball team, "are doing well this year."

"Not as good when you were on it, or when I was. Jamie, you excited to eventually play basketball?"

"I don't like it." Jamie shrugged from his seat. "I like baseball."

"A Scott who doesn't like basketball? Nathan what are you teaching your son?" Dan actually looked shocked. To him a Scott can't not like basketball; it was genetics and in their genes.

"Letting him choose what he likes without having basketball thrown down his throat every second." Nathan rolled his eyes at his father. "Dan, Jamie is good at baseball and I will support that."

"It's a shame then. He will be good with the right training."

"Mr. Lucas," Sammy whispered. "Mommy B's still gone."

Lucas didn't realize that it's been ten minutes since Brooke left the table and now is nerves were kicking in. She told him her past with miscarriage after miscarriage and now, her being gone, he is wondering if that is what's going on. "Stay here, Sammy. I'm going to go check on her. Talk to Jamie, he's pretty cool." He excused himself from the table in search of Brooke.

"So Samantha is it?" Dan asked smirking. There was a story with this little girl and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"It's Sammy." She spoke sternly correcting Dan, which made Nathan smirk. "I don't respond to Samantha."

"Well then Sammy," Dan looked on angry, "how old are you?"

"I'm five and a half." Sammy smiled proudly knowing that answer. If Brooke was here, she'd stop Sammy right now, but Sammy was left alone, "How are you then? Like one hundred?"

"I am not one hundred." Dan hissed throwing his fist on the table. "That was rude, Samantha."

"Well don't ask questions you don't like." She shrugged her shoulders and ignored him for the rest of the night.

"I think I like this one." Haley whispered to Nathan laughing.

Meanwhile in the bathroom

"Brooke?" Lucas knocked on the bathroom door. "Baby, let me in."

"I'm sorry," Brooke's eyes were watery and her cheeks were pale. "I don't know what happened."

"I was worrying about you." Lucas joined her on the floor to rub her back in soft circles. "As long as you're okay, then that's all that matters."

"I'm far from okay, Luke. You and I both know that." Brooke flatly pointed out to him. She dabbed under her eyes with toilet paper hoping her make-up wasn't all over her face before wiping her mouth. "I'm pregnant with my soon to be ex-husband's baby who knocked up your sister. This is all far from okay."

"Well I do not care about him or her, B. I care about you. Ignore, ignore, and ignore them. That's what I've done my entire life with Peyton." Lucas shrugged it off. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Brooke dropped her head to his shoulder. "I can't keep anything down. Isn't it supposed to be morning sickness not evening sickness?"

"I guess its just sickness in general." Lucas's arm wrapped around Brooke, pulling her tightly into his side. "Do you want to go back out there? Sammy's out there alone and her Sassiness paired with my dad's asshole-ness I think it will be pretty funny to watch."

"Yea, I just need to get cleaned up." Brooke nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you for this, Luke. It feels good to have someone here."

"Anytime, Baby, anytime." Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead, "I'll join you back at the table of hell."

"Lucas, this daughter of Brooke's is very interesting." Nathan laughed. "Dad stormed out after Sammy called him one hundred-years-old."

"Nathan, it was rude." Peyton spoke. "That girl is rude to Dad, she's rude to everyone especially the last time I met her."

"I not rude!" Sammy spoke up pouting. "I sorry you're so mean."

"Wait, when did you meet Sammy?" Deb asked. "I didn't know you knew each other. Lucas why didn't you tell me you saw Peyton before today?"

Lucas looked at everyone at the table. Brooke didn't want anyone, well besides Nathan and Haley, to know her past with Julian. It was now going to be her past for damn good reasons. Julian was sitting nervously and Sammy was continuing eating like nothing was going on.

"Cause I didn't expect her to show up at Brooke's house." Lucas made it simple, not revealing too much information and leaving the rest up to Peyton or Julian. "Why don't you two explain how you met? Mom you'll be so proud of your daughter." He finally gave up caring. If he knew the truth about the bitch of a sister he has then his mom deserved to know.

"How did you two meet?" Deb became curious.

"Hey, Jamie and Sammy, why don't you two go play with some toys? And by the time we are done, we can have some cake. I know you two must love cake. Lilly, why don't you join them?" Haley knew the story, and didn't want the kids to be around it. She didn't think Brooke told Sammy it, so to prevent them from finding out it was best for them to leave.

"We miss everything." Lilly pouted climbing off his chair and stomping her way out of the room with Sammy and Jamie joining as Brooke walked back in the room.

"Mom," Peyton looked nervous. She looked between Brooke, Julian and her mother.

"I'm dying to hear this." Nathan sat there with a smirk. When they were younger, he was the one getting in trouble all the time; middle child syndrome; now it's Peyton's turn to get in trouble.

"We met at a club," Peyton went on, "about a year ago."

Brooke sat down taking a deep breath. She was finally going to hear the story that ruined her marriage. She reached across to Lucas's hand, squeezing it for support.

"How do you know Brooke then?"

"See, the thing is," Peyton looked nervous and Lucas and Nathan both smiled happily at her nerves. The one who could never get in trouble was finally having consequences for her actions. "Brooke is Julian's soon to be ex-wife."

"I wouldn't say soon-to-be, more like two-weeks ago he left for her." Brooke spoke up proudly growing a backbone to Julian.

"Peyton!" Deb was embarrassed, even shocked that he daughter could even do this.

"They had a horrible marriage, Mom." Peyton argued as Julian sat quietly. "It was really for the best."

"You are such your father's daughter; going after things you can't get." Deb was disappointed, utterly disappointed. Her daughter was the 'other woman'. She couldn't wrap her mind around it. It made no sense why she would do it.

"I get what I want, Mom. Dad taught me that."

"What did I teach?" Dan, more calmed down now, walked in the room with a glass of whiskey on the rocks to calm his nerves in his hands.

"You taught your daughter to get whatever she wants." Deb threw her napkin on to the table. "I can't believe this Peyton Elizabeth."

"Oh come on Mom, its done and over with. They're getting a divorce."

"Yes, but you're the reason behind the divorce. I can't do this. Peyton, Julian I think you two should leave."

"Deb, come on now. Be reasonable." Dan spoke up. He loved conflict and loved it especially when his kids were against each other. "This is not a reason to kick anyone out."

"Be reasonable?" Deb rose her voice louder and then, like the snap of a finger, everything from the past came out. "You told me to be reasonable when you kicked Lucas out for dropping basketball, you drove Nathan to do drugs and Lilly? That poor girl is terrified of you. So please tell me how any of this is reasonable?"

"Okay," Lucas stood up, "maybe we should leave, Brooke." He felt uncomfortable and Brooke really didn't need to see how dysfunctional his family was, no one had to know what happened behind the green door. "You want to go get Sammy?"

"Yeah, sure." She followed down the hallway where Lilly guided Sammy and Jamie.

"Brooke does not need this stress and neither do I. I'm done with you Peyton. I now only have one sister because I don't need someone who treats other's like shit because that was how they got what they wanted." Lucas took a deep breath, "I'm sorry that we aren't your perfect family Mom, but get over it. I'll call you later, Nate." Lucas left the dinning room with perfect timing, only to be followed by Deb.

"Lucas, wait up." She called out, as they where climbing into the car.

"What do you want?" He hissed gritting his teeth.

"I know your sister acts in a distasteful way, and I'm truly sorry about that Brooke." She apologized. "But to me your relationship with Peyton is a separate thing that I have no spot discussing with you, it's not for me to decide who you want in your life. What ever you want to do, I'll support you, Lucas. I'm not loosing you again because of a stupid fight."

"This isn't some stupid fight, Ma. This is Peyton getting away with murder with no consequences ever. I'm not allowing anyone I care for to be around that. I need to protect Sammy and Brooke and that is what I'm doing. If you want to come around, that's fine but nothing about us is discussed to Peyton or Dad."

"If that's what you want," she looked at him upset. Her family was not at all what she hoped it would be. When she became pregnant with Peyton she was excited. She has an older brother and loved the relationship she has with him and wanted that for her daughter. When Lilly came around, something changed. Peyton became bitter, angry and depressed over it. She was fifteen when Lilly was born and it shocked Deb. They tried for years to have Lilly. Four kids was always Deb's dream. It made her feel her family was complete. "I'll do it, Luke."

"Then I'll call you sometime." Lucas didn't give an exact date because he didn't know when he was going to actually do it.

"Mr. Lucas, your family is just as crazy as Mommy B's."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: **After starting the adoption process, Brooke's world starts to collapse. Her husband leaves her for someone else and her foster daughter is taken away. What happened when a blond haired boy waltzes into her world?

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing at all. The title comes from a song by Logan Mize by the same name.

**So here's chapter nine! I hope you all enjoy it! I'm still not too sure about it but I thought I'd post it to see if you all liked it! Please tell me what you think! Thanks!**

* * *

**I'm Used Up  
****Chapter Nine**

"I sometimes wonder what would happen if I leave you two alone." Brooke laughed walking into the kitchen to find Lucas and Sammy cooking her breakfast. "And then I see my kitchen and the mess you've made."

"We clean it up, Mommy B. Don't worry!" Sammy smiled proudly as she helped Lucas flip the pancakes.

It's been two months since that dinner and Lucas hasn't left Brooke or Sammy's side and neither one were complaining about it. Brooke enjoyed the over protectiveness of Lucas and how loving he was with Sammy. Sammy was finally seeing how a father should act with his daughter.

"I'm not worrying, Hun." Brooke sat down on the stool and stuck her finger into the batter. "As long as this mess is cleaned up before everyone comes over."

They were going to have everyone over tonight, Rachel and Mouth, Nathan and Haley and even Deb to relax and enjoy every ones company, but also to show off her new apartment. It was racking Brooke's nerves though; tonight they were going to tell everyone about the baby. It was time, Brooke's clothes were fitting a little snug and you could definitely see the small bump forming.

"How are you, Pretty Girl?" Lucas lifted Sammy away from the stove to walk around and give Brooke a kiss on the lips causing Sammy to make sounds of disgust. "That's gross huh?" Lucas laughed, "How about this?" He lifted a giggling Sammy into his arms and kissed all over her face and stomach.

"Enough with the giggles and lets make some pancakes. Baby and me are hungry." Her appétit has been growing nonstop. She loved it because Lucas catered to whatever she wanted to eat just like any man should do for a pregnant lady.

Brooke used the time to go through the weeks mail, something she's just been too busy with work and keeping Sammy occupied to do. "Bill, bill, junk," She repeated to herself over and over again till she got to a bigger envelope stating _North Carolina Department of Children and Youth Services_. Quickly she ripped it open discarding the envelope onto the kitchen table.

_Dear Ms. Brooke Davis-Baker,_

_We are writing to inform you that a court date has been approved to continue on the adoption of one Samantha Grace Walker at __**9:30**__am at the county court house on __**October 22**__**nd**__**, 2014**_**. **

_If you have any problems with this date or time, please call the courthouse. Attached are forms to be filled out and brought to court for the judge to sign. _

_Till then,_

_Mrs. Jones MSW  
_

"It's official as of the court date on October 22nd that you, Sammy G will be officially mine." Brooke wrapped her arms around the little girl, spinning her in circles around the kitchen. "One more month, Baby Girl."

"I already yours, Mommy B!" To Sammy Brooke was her mom and Lucas was her dad. He stepped up and did everything she'd ever hoped for in her short life so far. Lucas stepped up to the plate to come with Sammy to the daddy/daughter dance last week.

"Brooke didn't the doctor say you need to take it easy?" Lucas loved the picture in front of him. Brooke and Sammy both had huge smiles on their faces and laughter filled the room.

Brooke rolled her eyes at Lucas's protectiveness. He came to every doctor's appointment she asked him too. This past one, the twelve-week check up, he held her hand excitedly as the image of a blob, Brooke's blob, was shown on the screen.

It still shocked Brooke how understanding Lucas was and how willing he was to not only like her, but start falling for Sammy too. Brooke repeated to him constantly whenever she'd become close to a breakdown that he didn't need to say this baby is his. It takes a one-year separation before the divorce is final meaning that she'd have a two month old by the time the divorce will be final.

"I'm perfectly fine, Broody." She nicknamed him that after constantly finding him with a book in his hands, eyes glazed over and squinting, as he sat in the lounge chair. "I can always hold my Sammy G."

"Sammy G and Mommy B in the house!" Sammy threw her hands up in the air making a peace sign with them. "Mr. Skills said we got moves Mommy B that can make us millionaires as long as we never touch a pole."

"And that is why Skills should never have kids." Lucas shook his head laughing. "Follow his rules Sammy. Stay far away from poles and bar tops."

"And boys with tattoos but if they're nice than that's okay. Just don't bring them home to me or I may have a heart attack." Brooke spoke continuing with the pace Lucas was going at. They enjoyed this time of teasing Sammy to the point where both Lucas and herself were laughing and Sammy watched confused.

"You two are weird."

"And that is why I am here to save you for the day." Rachel popped her head into the apartment, not even bothering to knock on the front door.

"Aunt Rachel!" Sammy screamed running towards her favorite and only Aunt's open arms. "They've gone crazy!"

"We have not gone crazy Sammy." Brooke defended herself, "And Rach, have you ever heard of a thing called knocking?"

"Nah, it's not like I haven't see anything before." Rachel teased with a wink. "I'm here to kidnap Sammy for the day. Mouth is at the station and I need some entertainment and a shopping buddy. No offense B, but you've been a boring shopping friend."

"Can I go, Mommy B?" Sammy's eyes met Brooke's as she looked at her soon to be mother with puppy dog eyes. "You can hang with Jack today!"

"Jack huh? I get ditched by my daughter for my friend and get stuck with the worse puppy ever." Brooke rolled her eyes jokingly. "Sammy why don't you go get dressed and grab your brush so I can do something with that rat nest hair."

"There's rats in my hair?" Sammy looked scared patting the top of her head over and over again searching for the suppose rats. "Get them out!" She screamed loudly.

"Baby, it's a saying. You don't have any rats in your hair. Go get dressed." Brooke smiled laughing slightly. Brooke slapped Sammy's but playfully as she ran down the hallway to the smaller of the two bedrooms.

"You're good with her Brook, I think you should be told that over and over again especially with this one coming." She rubbed Brooke's stomach. "I'm going to be the best Aunt ever! Sammy and I will go get the baby a gift today."

"And here come the rush of nerves. I don't want to tell anyone yet, I mean do people really have to know? They'll think I'm a slut Rach." Brooke finished as she sat on the couch.

"One, you'll always be my favorite slut, and two you tell them when you're ready. Everyone is going to be happy B, no one will change that for you. If someone is upset about it tell them to fuck off. Personally I think you should rub it in Julian's face, but that's besides the point."

"Julian can never know about the baby. He'd try to take it from me just like he tried to take everything from us." Brooke declared, "If he ever knows it's his, I'll kill that man."

"Lucas will kill him." Rachel laughed knowing how close the blonde and brunette became over the past month. She was happy, but a little apprehensive still. She was protective over Brooke for reasons revolving around Julian. Lucas was an amazing guy for Sammy and Brooke, and knowing that he loves Sammy like a daughter made it easier for her to drop some protectiveness. "Mouth would even help, hell maybe I can use a pair of stilettos and stab him in the eyes."

"Vicious much?" Brooke kinked a brow. "If I didn't have a baby to protect I may join you."

The red head looked around the room to see if Lucas was around before turning to her best friend. "So Brookie, what is going on with you two? I mean he practically is living here with you two."

"He's protective, I like that." Brooke shrugged. Thinking about it she really didn't know what they were. She was falling, head over heels falling for Lucas and knew Sammy was too. Seeing Lucas interact with Sammy melted her heart over and over again and she knew he was a great man from that. "He stays most nights, I don't mind it. Its comforting."

"Comforting, or something else?" She hinted at something more. "You like him, you like him, you really really like him!"

"I may but I don't even know what we are." Brooke sighed, "labels aren't my thing but still."

"And I'll work on that." Rachel smiled evilly as Lucas walked into the room with a put together Sammy. "Ready to go Sammy?"

"We gonna shop till we drop!" Sammy cheered.

"Be safe and have her back at a reasonable hour please at least for the dinner tonight I do not want a cranky princess." Brooke hugged Sammy, placing a kiss on top of her head. "Listen to Aunt Rachel and not a lot of junk food."

"We'll see what I can do." Rachel winked and Brooke knew Sammy would come back hyped up on junk food. "I can spoil her for the day. You two enjoy a kid free day and finish the breakfast I interrupted. See you later."

"Kid free?" Brooke was nervous; "I haven't been kid free since they took her for those days and before then I can't remember."

"Now you go relax, and I'll go finish cooking." Lucas smiled. He was going to enjoy alone time with his 'girlfriend' today till tonight.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Why don't we go in here, Baby Cakes?" Rachel asked as they walked around the mall. They've been shopping for two hours now, with Rachel checking in every thirty minutes to an hour to make sure Sammy wasn't as sugar high as she could be. "Maybe we can find something for the new baby?"

"Aunt Rachel?" Sammy's face dropped suddenly. "Will Mommy B still want me when the new baby comes?"

Rachel paused walked into the store and backtracked to a bench. "Why would you even think that? Mommy will always want you, Sammy G. You're her favorite kid."

"But Hannah at school said that when Mommy's have new babies the other ones get replaced."

"Trust me if anyone ever tried to replace you they have a lot of people to knock some sense into them." Rachel wrapped her arms around the little girl. "But trust me, your mommy loves you and I pretty sure a bunch of other people, like me, Uncle Mouth, Mr. Lucas, all love you. You're one of the most loved little girls. Be proud of that."

"That's good." Sammy nodded her head quickly laughing now.

"Now make sure you tell Mommy B you love her when you get home. I think she needs to know once in a while. Got it girly?"

"Uh-huh." Sammy continued to nod her head. "Mommy B says that I'm gonna be the best big sister ever."

"I can imagine that, baby." Rachel laughed. "In the mean time, why don't we go shopping and get that baby sibling of yours something special to give to Mommy B tonight?"

"As long as it's not pink!" Sammy declared running ahead of Rachel, right into the store.

"And this is why if I ever have kids there will be no sugar." Rachel mumbled rolling her eyes, silently cursing the Dunkin Donuts she stopped for on the way here. "Sammy get back here!" Rachel yelled and then halted immediately when she noticed who Sammy was standing in front of.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Julian looked on with a crocked grin look on his face as his hand gripped Peyton's. "Rachel pregnant? Lord help that baby."

Rachel just rolled her eyes at him, not really wanting to take the actual time to respond to him. To her, Julian was a speck of dust that did nothing to her. She ignored him constantly when Brooke was still with him. Now why would she change that?

"Aunt Rachel's not pregnant, you baboon!" Sammy looked at him like he had a third eye.

Rachel tried to hold in a snicker as Julian's face turned red with anger. Peyton was standing with him, looking at the situation but not really caring about it. This was all Julian's past and to her, she was his present and more important.

"I am not a baboon."

"But mommy told me that I can't call someone an idiot but I can call them a baboon!" Sammy declared as Rachel made a mental note to tell Brooke about this. She'd get a kick out of the words coming out of Sammy's mouth.

"Well calling anyone anything like that is not respectable." Peyton now spoke up.

Rachel sighed, "So you're the fake goldilocks who got knocked up by a married man? Good role model for your soon to be spawn." Rachel final hissed.

"Why don't you two leave? Since trust me, Rachel, it's probably best you don't have a kid." Julian continued ranting, "After all, that kid will be the most messed up kid. A whore for a mother, classy."

"Aunt Rachel isn't pregnant, you Baboon! Mommy B is!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **After starting the adoption process, Brooke's world starts to collapse. Her husband leaves her for someone else and her foster daughter is taken away. What happened when a blond haired boy waltzes into her world?

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing at all. The title comes from a song by Logan Mize by the same name.

**Chapter Ten and I still can't believe this story came this far already. Let's please, lovely readers of mine, get this story to 100 reviews! I'd love you all if we can! It will be amazing! Please enjoy and review! Reviews make me happy!**

* * *

**I'm Used Up  
****Chapter Ten**

"_Why don't you two leave? Since trust me, Rachel, it's probably best you don't have a kid." Julian continued ranting, "After all, that kid will be the most messed up kid. A whore for a mother, classy."_

"_Aunt Rachel isn't pregnant, you Baboon! Mommy B is!"_

"Sammy!" Rachel covered the little girl's mouth before anything else was spilled. The less Julian knew the better it was for everyone in this situation.

"She's finally knocked up? Such a whore." Julian shook his head laughing. "He knocked her up? I knew I wasn't the only one cheating. She had to have done something during the day. That is why women should not be allowed to be stay at home mom's. Too much time alone leads them to open their legs."

"Really Julian?" Rachel shook her head. "Here's two things you need to know and then I will never speak to you again." Rachel paused giving him a space to respond. "One, stay the hell away from Brooke, Sammy and the baby. None of them want anything to do with you at all. Two, you better hope to God that you become a father a kid wants. So far your actions prove other wise." This time she didn't give him time to respond. She took a hold of Sammy's hand and guided her away from them.

"Do the math, Julian. That kid could be yours. It's only been like a month and a half since you finally dumped her." Rachel heard Peyton mumbled and swallowed hard as she rushed with Sammy out of the store. She needed to get back to Brooke's fast and tell her before another storm hits that house hold.

"Aunt Rachel?" Sammy looked nervous almost. Her green-eyes were widen and watery. She wanted to keep a hold of Rachel as she placed her in the car seat in the back of Rachel's Rang Rover. She grabbed a hold of Rachel's arms as she helped with the seat belt.

"What can I do for you, Baby Doll?" Rachel tried not to be angry with the poor girl, it wasn't her fault she had a blabbermouth like her mother did. She was five and Rachel couldn't hold it against her.

"Is Mommy B gonna be mad?"

"I don't think she could ever be made at you, Sammy. You just need to watch what you say if you're ever around Julian okay?"

"Is she gonna like the blanket?" Sammy's mind drifted to the light green baby blanket in the bag next to her. Before running out of the store, Sammy made Rachel buy it and Rachel couldn't say know to the Princess.

"I think your Mommy B will love it." Rachel kissed her cheek before climbing into her own seat. "Now lets go see your Mommy B and Mr. Lucas."

"Mr. Lucas is awesome. When Mommy B cries he makes her happy." Sammy stared out the window just watching the passing cars. "He makes her really happy."

"He does, doesn't he?" Rachel looked in her rear view mirror at the blonde. "Does he make you happy, Sammy?"

Rachel knew Lucas through Mouth when they got married. Before they were married, his name would be brought up but Mouth would just say he was traveling around to find himself. After Brooke told Rachel about the dinner fiasco Rachel knew why he traveled the world, she would too.

"Uh huh. He tucks me in and reads me stories, Aunt Rachel. He's better at it than Mommy B is! He makes funny voices for each person."

"That sounds like he is better."

The rest of the car ride was spent with Rachel and Sammy discussing Sammy's new crush on her Mr. Lucas. By the end of the ride, Rachel was in tears laughing.

"Mommy B!" Sammy screamed running into the house causing Brooke to jump of Lucas's lap.

If this pregnancy taught Brooke one thing is that her hormones have made her want it any where at any time as long as Sammy was no where around.

Brooke jumped just in time when she heard the door turning and her face was bright red as Rachel walked in laughing.

"This is classic." Rachel laughed. "Sammy why don't we go play in your room for a little till Mommy B and Mr. Lucas finish doing what they are doing?"

"Mommy B, why were you on Mr. Lucas's lap?"

"Ummm, go play in your room Baby Girl." Brooke hung her head embarrassingly.

Sammy just stared at the adults and shrugged her shoulders before running down the hall towards her room.

"I'll give you two time to finish whatever it is. But Brooke, we need to talk." Rachel winked.

"I'll take this as my cue to go check in with Sammy." Lucas embarrassingly laughed as he left the room.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Brooke was worried. When Lucas left the room her face dropped nervously.

"We kind of ran into Julian and of course Sammy is just like you and spilled the beans about the bun in the over so yeah, he kind of knows now. What's worse is Peyton actually told him she thinks it's his."

"Oh isn't this lovely." Brooke stood and started pacing. "I can't let him find out, Rach. He'll take the baby from me." Brooke end up on the couch in a fit of tears. "I can't loose another kid, Rach. I almost lost Sammy. I can't loose this one. It's probably my only chance at this and I can't give it up."

"Brooke, you're not going to be giving anything up." Rachel moved closer and rub her best friends back. "Trust me I'll make his life a living hell. Brooke, so many people will stand up to him. He won't get away with it if he tries. But you need to relax. Stressing is not going to do anything."

"I think you need to get Lucas." Brooke hissed holding her barely there stomach.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Lucas made his presence known to the nurse at the front desk.

It was all like a dream to him. One minute he was reading to Sammy and the next he's waiting in the waiting room at the hospital with Sammy because according to doctor's he is not considered family and the next of kin is technically her parents or soon to be ex-husband. Such bullshit if you asked him.

Brooke gave him a silent response through a smile, fake, small smile as they rolled her past him with Rachel by her side. She made Rachel come back two seconds later to have someone come get Sammy. She didn't want Sammy in the hospital. It wasn't a spot for a five-year-old. So he called his mom, and now he waits.

"Sir, we will inform you when we hear something. Till then please just take a seat." The nurse stayed calm, something Lucas couldn't understand. "Try to relax. If the doctor comes out we will send him to you."

"Please, my girlfriend is pregnant and they bought her in here and I haven't heard anything. Her daughter," he pointed to Sammy who looked nervously around. "Really wants to know how her mother is."

"I promise you, when we hear something we will let you all know."

"Mr. Lucas," Sammy scrambled from her seat and straight for Lucas's leg.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Lucas lifted her into her arms where she pointed down the hall to wear the one and only Julian and Peyton were walking towards them. "You have got to be kidding me." Lucas mumbled.

"Look who it is again. The blabbermouth and the replacement." Julian looked on with a smug look on his face as he held on tightly to Peyton's hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my wife." He smirked. "I mean with the math I did, it makes sense that it's my baby. I knew she was a slut but hey, I'll get full custody of that thing and make sure she will never see it again."

"Soon to be ex-wife, Julian. Why don't you focus on Peyton and less on Brooke?" Lucas had his arms protectively over Sammy.

Peyton and Lucas locked eyes for a few seconds before she dropped her head. Lucas wanted to shake some sense into her; do something to make her realize what kind of mess she got herself into with this guy.

"Lucas?" Deb scrambled into the waiting room before pausing when she noticed Peyton standing there. "Peyton, what are you doing here?"

"Julian wanted to make sure his baby is okay." Peyton shrugged her shoulder's seeing nothing wrong with this. Lucas wanted to do something to get Peyton to see this isn't normal behavior at all.

Deb just shook her head. "Peyton, Julian, I think it's best if you two leave. This isn't a place to have this conversation and especially not in front of a child." Deb declared, "Now, Peyton."

"Oh come on, Mom. Of course you're taking his side."

"Sides? Really? You are going to pretend like you're five then save it. I'm not getting involved. I'm here to make sure everything is okay with Brooke. It's being concerned. You two make things worse. Now please leave before I call security on you." Deb was calm and to the point. Lucas, who never really depended on his mother for much, wanted to thank her and couldn't understand how all the sudden Peyton wasn't the golden-child anymore.

"Julian has more of a right to be here then any of you. That could be his kid in there." Peyton declared, "And if it has to do with Julian, it has to do with me too."

Deb continued to stay calm, not showing any emotions but from the looks of her face with her tight clenched lips, anyone could tell she was angry. "And it could be Lucas's kid. You do not know how far along she is. Till you do, I'd stay away. Stress for pregnant women is to dangerous."

"You aren't really worried about my pregnancy."

"Because if you are dumb enough to get pregnant by a married man, than you can deal with t yourself. Now, I'll give you one more time to leave before I'll have security called."

Peyton huffed and puffed and started to walk away but Julian stayed put. He felt like he had more of a reason to be there than Lucas did. This was his soon to be ex-wife carrying the possibility of his child.

"Julian, you were asked to leave." Deb repeated herself. "So please leave." Deb stared him straight in the eyes till he turned around to start walking.

Lucas was praying silently that his mother was there. Growing up Peyton was always the one Deb catered too and it showed constantly. Now it shocked him that she stood up for him.

"Just so you all know if that baby is mine. I'm going to be in its life." Julian warned before turning back and walking away.

"Lucas, you go check in with the nurse and see if you can go back and see Brooke. Call Rachel to let you get back there. I'll take Sammy here and we'll go for a walk. Maybe get some lunch."

"Mr. Lucas can I go?" Sammy looked up with her big green eyes. "Please?"

Over the past month Deb would join Brooke, Lucas and Sammy for lunch or dinner every week. The group would talk, joke around, and relax. Deb started looking at Sammy as a granddaughter, her first and only granddaughter so far.

"Yeah, you can go." He placed her down on the ground. "Thank you mom."

"Trust me on one thing, Lucas and that is that no matter what I could always put your sister back in her place." She winked grabbing Sammy's hand after whispering something in her ear.

"Thank you Mr. Lucas!" Sammy ran back hugging Lucas. "You the best!"

"Anything for you Pretty Girl." Lucas hugged her back.

"Now go take care of my mommy, please." Sammy smiled skipping off towards where Deb waited.

Now Lucas waited. His stupid phone had no service to call Rachel and so he could come back and be with Brooke. That's all he wanted to do was to make sure she was fine and the baby was fine but he couldn't. None of the doctors were telling him anything still and he was stuck in his thoughts.

"Lucas," Rachel walked out to the waiting room. "She needs you now."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: **After starting the adoption process, Brooke's world starts to collapse. Her husband leaves her for someone else and her foster daughter is taken away. What happened when a blond haired boy waltzes into her world?

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing at all. The title comes from a song by Logan Mize by the same name.

**So I wanted to do a happy chapter, so after the hospital scene it's going to be happy. I've become tired of writing drama after drama and wanted something good to come to the family. But next chapter will be the court hearing! Enjoy till then!**

* * *

**I'm Used Up  
****Chapter Eleven**

"Lucas," Brooke looked at him with flustered, tear-stained cheeks. "I'm so sorry." Her hand was placed on her stomach as the tears fell faster. "I'm really sorry."

"It will be okay, it will all be okay." Lucas said this more for himself than anything. He promised he's look after her and do whatever it takes to protect Brooke and Sammy. He rushed over to her bedside and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm an idiot, it's all my fault." Brooke cried out, holding on tightly to him as the tears fell from her eyes. "I did everything I shouldn't have done."

"You did the best anyone could." Lucas tried to reassure her. "Brooke, it's going to be okay."

"It will never be okay."

He sat in silence, just letting her vent and cry it all out. He didn't know what exactly happened still. Brooke didn't speak of it and Lucas wasn't going to ask unless she stated it.

That's how they spent the last hour. Lucas holding Brooke tightly to the point were she fell sleep from crying.

"You must be Mr. Scott?" An older gentleman, with graying hair walked into the room. Lucas nodded not getting up to properly introduce himself for the purpose of not waking Brooke up. Brooke needed to rest right now no matter what exactly happened. "How's she holding up?"

"I'm not exactly sure what is going on." Lucas looked on intriguingly. He had his blue eyes in a squint and his blonde hair was a mess because of the stress he went through and is still going through. "She didn't say anything."

"I warned her that this pregnancy may not have went for the full term. With her past experiences with being pregnant, she has scar tissue built up." The doctor looked sad, but still, there was something behind the sadness. "We found an issue with this pregnancy."

"What exact issue?"

"She had a late term miscarriage. One of the baby's, smaller than it's sibling was taking the nutrients it needed to survive."

"One of the babies?" Lucas looked even more confused now than he did before. He was trying to understand it, repeating it over and over again in his mind. Babies meant two or more, but than he said sibling so that meant singular. Two babies are now down to one. "So she's still pregnant?"

"Yes, but this means that it may be a more difficult pregnancy than it would have been. We need to keep watch on everything closely incase something is wrong with this baby."

"But for now it's all okay, right?"

"For now, yes, but it can change." His voice didn't show excitement like Lucas's, it showed nerves and seriousness. "Till then, let her rest. It's going to be a long six more months."

"It's going to be okay, baby. It's all going to be okay." Lucas kissed Brooke's forehead and a smile was placed on his face.

"Lucas?" Brooke mumbled staring at him, groggily.

"It's all okay, Pretty Girl. The Baby's okay." Lucas waited for it to process with Brooke. It took a few extra seconds and a smile broke out on Brooke's face.

"But the bleeding and the doctor said..."

Lucas cut her off though, "There were two, but now there is only one. But you still get that shot of being an amazing mother again."

"There were two?" Brooke tried to process it all. "And now one, right?"

"One healthy baby Brooke." Lucas rubbed her slightly expanded stomach. "Hang in there baby."

"Knock, knock." Deb poked her head into the room, hoping not to disrupt anything. Rachel warned her about what was happening just incase it wasn't a good time for Sammy to visit. "There's a little girl out here patiently waiting to see you two."

"Send her in." Brooke cheered up immediately. Sammy always brought a smile to her face, even in sad times and bad times.

"Mommy B," Sammy nervously hung to Deb's leg. In one hand Sammy had her blanket that Deb must have bought with her and the other was wrapped around Deb's leg as she peaked her head out from behind Deb.

"Come here Sweet Girl." Brooke patted the bed. She wanted to become more overprotective than she ever was. She wanted her eyes to be on Sammy all the time. With loosing many babies, and this time it happened again, Brooke just wanted to remember everything and cherish everything.

Sensing Sammy's nerves, Lucas reassured her that it was going to be okay. "Come up here Sammy G. We have some news for you."

"It's okay," Deb backed up their reassurance as she pushed slightly on Sammy's back guiding her to the bed. "I'll wait outside."

"Mommy B!" Tears now fell from her eyes as she climbed on to the bed, right into Brooke's arms. "You not supposed to scare me!"

"I'm sorry Sammy." Brooke repositioned her so that she was now laying on her. "Trust me, baby, no more scaring anyone."

"We have news for you, Sammy." Lucas watched the interaction between mother and daughter closely.

Sammy lifted her head off of Brooke's chest to look between the two adults. "Is it about my baby?"

"Your baby?" Brooke laughed at her, brushing the young girls blonde hair out of her eyes. "Since when is it your baby?"

"Since I said so." She playfully stuck her tongue out at her mother figure. Brooke responded by playfully tickling Sammy's stomach, filling the stark hospital room with laughter that would brighten anyone's day. "Mommy B, please" she giggled, "Please stop!"

"Should I stop, Lucas?"

"I think a few more laughs are needed." Lucas didn't bother to help but in a second Sammy was on his lap, trying to protect herself from Brooke's tickling. "Oh Baby Girl, watch where you jump."

"Sorry Mr. Lucas." The demeanor of the little girl turned south fast. She looked frightened and nervous about what was going to come.

Lucas immediately put his arms around the little girl as a sign he cares and will never hurt her in a million years. Hearing Sammy's past from Brooke wanted him to kill the man that ever hurt this little girl. Sammy was an amazing child, that no one should ever put his or her hands on in a bad way.

"Mr. Lucas?" Sammy snapped back to her normal mood. "I want to know about my baby!"

Brooke had to crack a laugh at this. "Oh Lucas, we are going to be in trouble. Sammy and a baby, imagine the things this baby will learn from the best big sister in the world." Brooke couldn't wait to see how Sammy would truly interact with a baby that would end up taking most of the attention away that Sammy was so use to having. Brooke knew Sammy would be an amazing big sister.

"Baby sister alright?"

"Sister? Who said it was a girl?" Lucas laughed squeezing Sammy tightly. "I need a boy in this family. Too many girls!"

"Jack's a boy, Mr. Lucas."

"He may be a boy but that does not count. That dog is dressed in sweaters and tutus all the time." Lucas had to roll his eyes at the amount of times he walked into Sammy's room and Jack completely allowing Sammy to put a tutu on him. He tried talking to Brooke about it. The poor dog needed some dignity in his sole. Brooke's excuse was that if the dog was allowing it, what's the harm? "I need another boy that does not wear tutus!"

"Mr. Lucas, you wear them." Sammy blabbed and Lucas quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

Never give in to a girl with puppy dog eyes like her mother.

"We do not speak of that event, Mrs. Samantha Grace." Lucas laughed.

Brooke looked at them and smiled. Her eyes because tearful as she watched the interaction. Sammy wasn't even his and he only knew the girl for a month and a half, and yet Lucas treated Sammy like his own and Brooke loved that.

"Mommy B, don't cry. I took pictures!"

"You took pictures of me in a tutu?" Lucas laughed tickling Sammy playfully. "Remind me B, to burn those."

"I think I'd like to see them. Show me when we get home, Sammy Girl." Brooke let a smile fall on her face just when the doctor walked back into the room.

"Sorry to disrupt. I'm going to let you go home under strict conditions that you stay off your feet and rest. It is important that we schedule an appointment for no later than next week."

"Did you hear that Mr. Doctor? I'm gonna be a big sister!" Sammy said excitedly.

"Then you need to take care of your Mommy for me. Can you do that?"

Sammy nodded her head up and down repeatedly. "Uh huh. I'll make sure she rests!"

"Then you are going to be the best big sister out there." The doctor reached in his pocket for a lollipop. "Now take care. Brooke I hope not to see you back here before that baby is due."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Mommy you need to stay on the couch!" Sammy yelled at her mom, pointing her little finger as she shooed her back to the couch.

"Baby girl, I've been sitting on this couch for a month now. It's okay to get up for a little."

"But Baby Brother needs to be okay."

When they found out the baby was indeed a boy, Sammy was sad and Lucas was ecstatic. Brooke, well she didn't really mind at all that it was a boy. A little boy that will look up to Lucas.

"Baby brother is okay, Sammy. I just need to get up at times. Okay? Mommy needs to move around the house." Brooke loved how caring Sammy became in a matter of seconds but at times she came overprotective. "I need to do laundry because Mr. Lucas doesn't know how to do laundry."

"He made my socks pink." Sammy did a playful pout.

Lucas and laundry did not combined well. He made all the whites pink thanks to a nice red sock from Sammy's soccer uniform not being taken out of the washer. It was hilarious and a damn shame at the same time.

"That's why I need to get it done before he decides to help out again. I need to make sure your dress is all ready for tomorrow."

"Do I need to wear it?" Sammy wasn't one for dresses and skirts. Give her pants and sneakers and she's ready to run around like a chicken without its head on.

"You're going to have to look very nice tomorrow for court."

"Why we going to court?"

"Because you're going to officially be a Davis-Scott now."

Lucas and Brooke thought long and hard about the whole last name thing. If the baby was going to be a Davis-Scott because hopefully Lucas will be allowed to sign the birth certificate, why couldn't Sammy?

"Really?" Sammy immediately ran for Brooke and hugged her tightly. "No more leaving?"

"No more leaving at all, Sammy G." Brooke tried to control her emotions. Everything was setting her off nonstop. First it was watching CSI and Brooke cried when the dead body was shown- Lucas now banned her from that. Second it was because the water wasn't boiling enough. Now anytime Sammy hugged her she cried happy tears for Sammy almost officially being hers. "Never, ever, ever."

"Momma B, I have a question." Sammy dragged Brooke back over to the couch. "Can we be serious?"

"Uh, well, if you want too." Brooke held in a laugh. Sammy, from hanging with many adults spoke like an adult and not a five-year-old. "What's going on, Baby?"

"Can Mr. Lucas be my daddy like he will be baby's daddy?" Sammy looked up at Brooke with her blue eyes and Brooke didn't know what to respond with.

Does she allow this when she only knew this man for a couple of months but yet this man has made her feel like the most amazing person on earth? He treats her and Sammy with so much dignity and respect, while continuing to love them constantly.

"If you want him to be your daddy then ask him, Sammy. I think he'd love it."

"Really?" Sammy looked on excitedly as the front door opened.

"Pretty Girls, I'm home." Lucas yelled walking into the apartment with a bag of Chinese food take out in his hands.

"Daddy's home!" Sammy screamed running the short distance to Lucas.

Lucas looked at Brooke skeptical on what to respond with. Brooke sent him a silent okay nod in response. "Yeah, yes he is."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: **After starting the adoption process, Brooke's world starts to collapse. Her husband leaves her for someone else and her foster daughter is taken away. What happened when a blond haired boy waltzes into her world?

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing at all. The title comes from a song by Logan Mize by the same name.

**I'm back with another update. I hope you all enjoy it! Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

**I'm Used Up  
****Chapter Twelve**

"Your honor, this is ridiculous." Brooke's lawyer stood up. She will be at this courthouse all day and now she was regretting allowing the first divorce hearing to be on the same day as the custody hearing for Sammy.

"My client just wants to know the sex of the baby is that a problem?" Julian's lawyer shouted right back. "If it ends up being his child too, he deserves to know."

"Mrs. Davis does not want to know, your honor. She decided to find out when the baby is born. Please explain to me how this has anything to do with the divorce? Mrs. Davis said she'd have a DNA test done when the baby is born. There is nothing we can do till then."

"We researched a possible test that can be done now, your Honor. My client is willing to pay the out of pocket cost to have it done. He has a son coming any day now and would really like if he knew if he'd have another son or a daughter."

"He has a son coming from a relationship he had during their marriage. I do not think that is a good enough reason to make her do this. She is already having a risky pregnancy and we have proof of that. We don't want to risk anything else."

Brooke sat at the big table in the courtroom scared to death over what will happen. Julian demanded a hearing when he found out Brooke was pregnant. Lucas was going to come in with her, but no one would be able to watch Sammy till the custody hearing. So Brooke sat her alone, with no one supporting her from the pews behind her while Julian some how had Peyton and his parents there.

"If that baby is biologically his, he would like to plan for its life. My client would like to have custody and everything settled before the baby is born."

"Your honor, Mr. Baker and my client were in the process of adopting a child. Mr. Baker did everything in his power to make sure that adoption was not completed after the child was on the path from foster care to adoption. If he could do something like this to a child that he was meant to be adopting then what would he do to an innocent baby?"

"Bringing up the foster child means nothing. My client would rather have his children biologically than through adoption. He tried the adoption path to please Mrs. Davis and could not bond with the child as he is already bonded with his soon-to-be biological son."

"That is ridiculous, if I do say so myself." Brooke's lawyer stood up. "Your honor, a bond with a child does not have to be from birth. My client bounded with this child before she was taken from her because of Mr. Baker. The child is now back and in the process of finishing the adoption process. Why should he get a chance to do the same again?"

"That is not ridiculous," Julian stayed quiet for too long. He finally snapped. Discrediting him did a lot to his personality. "I'm sorry I did not want some child that was used up just like you are now Brooke."

"Do not respond to him, Brooke." Her lawyer advised. "The more he acts up like this, the better it is for this case, especially your side."

Brooke just nodded her head and did what she was told. Her stomach, which had 'popped' as Lucas called it, in the past month allowed her to rest her hand on it protectively. This was her baby to protect from the horrible man, Julian. Just like it was her motherly role to protect Sammy.

"I did not want to have a child that has a fucked up path. All that kid did was scream the moment she went to sleep. She was loud and annoying." Julian ranted on. His lawyer was doing his best to shut Julian up, but he was not having it. It was all coming out like a wave that just kept rolling. "She was a used child. This one is new."

Now that got under Brooke's skin. Used? If anyone was used it was herself, not her Sammy.

"I order you to silence your client, Mr. Smith." The judge's harsh face showed her wrinkles as she pointed to Julian. "If not I will make my decision right now."

"Julian, you need too stop this. We will get a chance for it to all come out but doing this now won't help." Julian's lawyer tried hard for him to stop.

"That's my baby in there and I will do whatever the hell I need to. I deserve that child not Brooke and especially not the man she moved in with after everything."

"That's it." The judge declared. "I warned you Mr. Smith to control your client. Please escort him out, Jay." She turned to the police standing next to her. "I want him removed."

"You won't get away with this!" Julian yelled. "Brooke you better watch your back because I'll get you when you least expect it." He finally left with Peyton slowly following behind him.

"I'm going to make my ruling based on what I see here." The judge spoke so calmly that Brooke relaxed slightly. "Mrs. Davis, I understand the struggles you had with this pregnancy lately and know that it will still be a long road a head. Understanding all this, I think it is best that we wait for the DNA test till after the baby is born for safety reasons. Mr. Smith, I would like it if you client stayed far away from Mrs. Davis. If I hear anything about them being near each other, your client will be punished for it. Now as for the divorce, let's get to that."

"My client doesn't want anything from the divorce. She moved out, taking what was hers and her daughter's. There's nothing else for her in that relationship. We found a reason behind the custody, your honor. Children and Youth services are investigating Julian and his new girlfriend/fiancé; we have the report if you liked to see it. This proves that custody should never be a thought."

"My client just wants to get married to his fiancé and that is impossible right now for him to do till this marriage is finished. He wants to be able to welcome his son in as a married couple. As for the accusations with Children and Youth, those are false brought on by a simple drug test during a pregnancy exam. Happened once, and only once. My client and his fiancé are both in counseling and treatment over this mess."

"Then I will order the divorce under the conditions that Mr. Baker will stay away from Mrs. Davis at all costs. When the baby is born he can file for paternity to determine it. Till than, I will have the paper's signed. You're dismissed."

Brooke walked out of the courtroom with a load lifted off her chest. It felt like she had a chance to be happy now, officially.

"We wanted to surprise you with a nice lunch before this afternoon but someone couldn't handle the waiting." Lucas pulled his one open arm around Brooke, as his other was preoccupied with holding a sleeping Sammy. "She was so excited too."

"Let her sleep. We can celebrate with her later. For now can we eat? I'm craving a big juicy cheese burger."

"Then let's get you a cheese burger."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Why am I more nervous for this than I was for the other hearing?" Brooke sat on the bench outside the wooden doors waiting for their case to be called.

"Mommy, relax." Sammy plopped up on to Lucas's lap. Sammy became protective over Brooke lately. She wouldn't sit on her lap because Sammy was scared to hurt 'her baby'. "You got me."

"Yes I do Baby Doll." Brooke tickled Sammy's stomach lightly. The little girl, in a matter of seconds was in a fit of laughter; the laughter is what made this fight so worth it in the end.

"Daddy stop her!" Sammy tried to speak but it came out as a mumble covered up by her laugh.

"I don't think I can, Sammy G, but I can do this." Lucas lifted Sammy high up above him so Brooke couldn't reach.

Brooke melted at the interaction between father and daughter; gosh she loved it so much. It gripped her heart tremendously. "Be careful with her, Luke, please."

"Mommy, I'm fine! See! I'm flying!" She put her arms out like Superman and pretended to fly.

"Lucas, please before you make me even more of a wreck. Put her down."

"Mommy you're a party pooper. Have some fun!" Sammy pouted stomping her little legs in a fit. She has been in the courthouse all day, besides for lunch, and she had energy to spare.

"Baby Girl, I'll have some fun later when we go to the park tonight with Jamie, Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan. Maybe even Mrs. Deb will come." Brooke offered. Just another hour till that could happen.

"Mom?" Lucas moved his head quickly to the side to where he spotted Deb entering the courthouse with Lilly by her side.

"Lucas!" Lilly screamed. The age difference between them did nothing between the bond of the brother and sister.

"Hey Lils, what are you two doing here?" Lucas questioned. He didn't tell anyone about the court date just incase things don't go as planned. He didn't want to tell everyone and then have to call everyone again to tell him or her the new truth.

"I had some papers to file." Deb kept it short and sweet, barely telling anyone anything but still giving it away.

"Then we are going to the hospital! Peyton is having her baby!" Lilly's face lit up.

"Oh that should be fun." Lucas put a fake smile on his face.

"Not really, I'm excited for the baby since Mom's bringing the baby home with us."

Lucas looked at Deb questionably. "You're taking the baby?"

"Well as of right now it's up in the air but Children and Youth is already involved. Your sister is up to her old ways again." Deb shook her head sighing. "But we will see when everything is finished with them to determine it."

"Brooke, they're ready for you now." The social worker stuck her head into the lobby. "Sammy you want to come with us?"

"We'll let you two go." Deb smiled, "call me after this, Lucas." The older mother quickly hugged her son and Brooke and then guided Lilly away from them.

"Daddy, you coming too, right?" Sammy was holding on tightly to Lucas and Brooke's hand as they stood there. "Don't leave, everyone leaves."

"_She's no good, used property. Who gives a shit?" The voice echoed threw the house. "Where is that little shit anyway?"_

"_I'm not sure, but come on, Eric." A female voice stated, "Just leave her alone for once."_

"_No, this house is a mess, we are broke, and I don't have money for beer thanks to you needing to have her."_

"_Mama," Sammy stuck her head from behind the wall, petrified of what she might find behind it. _

"_Run Sammy, run next door."_

_Sammy started to run, as fast as her two-year-old little legs would let her, but he was too fast. He gripped her by arm, dragging her towards him._

_The night ended with Sammy some how managing to make it to the neighbor's house after she wandered the street for a while._

"Daddy!" Sammy screamed hugging tightly onto Lucas's leg. "Up, please!" She begged.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Lucas whispered softly, rubbing Sammy's back.

"Lucas, you sit back here with Sammy, Brooke you need to sit over here. It shouldn't take too long. First the judge needs to relinquish her biological parents rights and then she can sign the adoption papers." The social worker spoke thoroughly so the parent's knew what to anticipate. "I don't think her biological parents are here, so that will help."

"So it will be easier?" Brooke questioned.

"She will be yours by the end of the day." The social worker smiled.

"Hear that Sammy? You're gonna stay with us forever." Lucas hugged the frighten girl tighter.

"Forever, Daddy?"

"Forever, baby."

* * *

**So I may end this story here. I'm not sure. My mind is drawing blanks on where to go with this. Let me know what you all think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: **After starting the adoption process, Brooke's world starts to collapse. Her husband leaves her for someone else and her foster daughter is taken away. What happened when a blond haired boy waltzes into her world?

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing at all. The title comes from a song by Logan Mize by the same name.

**I'm back with another update. I hope you all enjoy it! Please tell me what you think! I'm sorry it took longer than expected. I've been having the most stressful week ever! I made this one a little longer to make up for that! One more chapter after this one and maybe an epilog! Enjoy!**

* * *

**I'm Used Up**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You relax today, understand?" Lucas quickly poured himself a coffee to go. It was a late morning, thanks to Brooke turning off the arm this morning because her belly made her loose sleep. "Rachel said she'd stop by to keep you company. If you need anything I can easily come home and spend the rest of the day at home working."

"Don't worry about it, Luke. I'll be fine. I've spent many days home alone. One more won't hurt. Plus, baby boy here won't stop kicking." Brooke rubbed her extruding belly. "Just make sure I have my brownies and ice cream and I'll be good to go for the day."

"I just don't want you home alone this close to your due date by yourself. Who knows what could happen between now and the time I get home from work."

"Luke, I'll be fine. I promise you. Especially since Rachel's coming over and I'll have my side kick, Jackie Boy here."

The damn dog lifted his head to look at Brooke and then placed it back down and rolled on his side; lazy ass dog.

"Daddy!" Sammy screamed running down the hallway right into Lucas's awaiting arms.

"'Morning, Baby Girl. How'd you sleep?" Lucas lifted her into his arms, kissing her cheek softly before placing her on the ground.

"I had a dream that I got a pony! Can I get one? Annalisa has one and I want one too!" Sammy sat at the table to the waiting bowl of cereal placed at her normal chair.

"No ponies, Sammy. There will be no place for it."

"But Mommy, Annalisa has one in her backyard! Why can't I?"

"No ponies, Sammy. Jack is enough." Lucas declared and Sammy just nodded in agreement. "Love you two. I need to leave before I'll be extremely late. Sammy and I will be a little late tonight. I need her help with something."

"It's a secret Mommy! You can't know!" Sammy spoke with a mouthful of sugary cereal. "Daddy made me promise."

"A promise, huh? Well did you know that you're not supposed to keep secretes from Mommy?" Brooke wanted answers.

"I'm not allowed too." Sammy shook her head.

"Finish up and go get your shoes on, baby." Brooke sighed frowning. "You're bus should be here soon."

It's been five months since the court date and their little family was feeling complete with the upcoming birth of their nameless baby boy. Brooke, a few times, let her emotions of the future events get to her. The thought of what will happen when the DNA test comes back a match for Julian and he'll get custody.

Lucas was working on that though. He kept a look out for Julian and Peyton's name in the court and made sure he had a private detective on them at all times incase something they do can be used against them.

Peyton gave birth to a baby boy name Zane who now resides at Deb's house till Peyton and Julian finish their mandatory parenting classes and supervised visitations. Zane is doing very well. Lucas would go over and visit to help his mother out. Brooke stayed far away because of her history.

As for their still nameless baby boy, he's doing well. The doctor's tried to talk Brooke into getting genetic screening done when she had her first three miscarriages but she couldn't do that. She didn't want something to scare her through out the whole pregnancy. The doctor's kept an eye on her, monitoring constantly but Brooke didn't question why.

"What are you doing to her? Since when did she ever keep a secret from me?"

"My poor Brookie." Lucas teased. "You'll find out soon, I promise. Enjoy a calming day. It will be worth it." He kissed her lips. "Just relax with Rachel today and keep this one safe," he rubbed the belly, earning a slight kick to his hand.

"At least this time it's not my bladder or rib. This damn boy loves to kick my ribs." Brooke pouted, rolling her eyes. She was trying to enjoy every single second of this pregnancy because it will be her one and only, most likely. She couldn't enjoy the kicking to the ribs constantly or having to pee every five minutes. "One two more weeks to go."

"Don't worry about Julian, Brooke. Leave him up to me to deal with." He tried to calm her fears. "He won't get close to him, ever." He knew Brooke's tears would fall soon so he just kept her in his arms till Sammy came running back down the hallway. "Ready for school baby?"

"Uh-huh." Sammy nodded, "we having a Holiday party today!"

"Is it that close to Christmas already?" Lucas joked around. Two weekends ago Brooke forced them to get all ready for the holidays by decorating the entire apartment. It was a Christmas paradise.

"Uh huh," Sammy nodded again. "I'm gonna get a pony for Christmas. Santa said I get anything I want if it's in my letter."

"We'll Santa asks permission from Mommies' and Daddies' before having the elves' make anything." Brooke spoke. She first didn't want Jack when they got him but she is damn sure that she is not allowing Sammy to get a horse. "Coat on, Baby Girl. It's cold out there. They're saying a storm is coming and we may get our first snow."

"Can we play in it?"

"If there's enough, you and Daddy can, Sammy." Brooke smirked up to Lucas. She has been loving the cold though, damn pregnancy. She's been sleeping with the window cracked and Lucas freezing his ass off.

"Okay, let's go Sammy G." Lucas was going to guide her to the bus stop. "Brooke, relax today, okay? Do what the doctor says to do, okay?"

"Relax, okay." Brooke nodded and from that nod Lucas just shook his head. He knew she wouldn't relax. Brooke and the word relax do not combined at all. "Love you and I'll call you if I need anything."

"Love you Mommy!" Sammy quickly hugged Brooke tightly before running out the front door. She loved going to wait for the bus with Lucas. They'd sit in his car and sing Christmas music together.

"Love you too, Baby Girl."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Didn't Lucas say to relax, Brooke?" Rachel looked on, sipping her hot chocolate she brought over. "The presents can wait,"

"This is Sammy's first Christmas here and if the baby comes early I needed some presents for him to open too. Don't tell me to have Lucas wrap them because he's horrible at it." She stuck her head into the closet, searching for the 'Santa' wrapping paper. "Where is that damn paper?"

"Right here, Brookie." Rachel laughed pointing to the floor where Brooke already put out the paper.

"Don't laugh at me! It's like he take's all my brain cells. Damn this pregnancy brain."

"Not looking forward to that aspect." Rachel mumbled a complaint. She surprised everyone three months ago by saying she was pregnant. Now having two pregnant women, especially Brooke and Rachel, made Lucas and Mouth extra stressed.

"_One to two inches are expected to hit the Tree Hill/Wilmington area this afternoon. School officials now are making decisions about closing schools early. A first in North Carolina in years." _The news reporter's voice projected through the speakers.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Brooke looked straight on to Rachel as she somehow managed to sit on the floor with her back leaning on the couch. "I have this feeling that I'll go into labor and no one will be able to get me to the hospital because of snow. Just my luck to have a kid in the one and probably only snow storm this year."

"You have two more weeks still, Brooke. A lot can happen. You can come early or late. Just wait and see when this little man wants to come."

"I don't want to be pregnant anymore." Brooke complained with a pout. "I want to see my feet, and wear cute shoes, maybe even actually sleep without sleeping on that stupid recliner more than once a week."

"I haven't gotten there yet, don't ruin it for me." Rachel rubbed her six-month baby bump.

"Rach, do you know what Lucas is keeping from me?" Brooke asked seriously as she started to wrap the Barbie dream house Sammy just had to have. "Him and Sammy are up to something. Like he's getting her today, I usually pick her up."

"Maybe its cause you can't fit behind the steering wheel anymore?" Rachel teased her but knew in a short few months that would be her. "Or he's trying to be nice. Sammy is basically his daughter too. Hell I've never seen that girl look up to someone as much as she looks up to the two of you. Just whatever he is doing, let him. Maybe he's getting your Christmas present from Sammy?" She knew what was happening. She knew because Sammy spilled the beans to her and Lucas needed her help with it.

"_Are you out of your mind, Lucas?" Rachel shook her head, shivering in the cold. _

"_Maybe, but Rachel come on. I love her, and I love Sammy. It just needs to be official."_

"_It will eventually be but why don't you take your time, not rush into anything?"_

"_Because if it will happen then, why can't it happen now?" Lucas questioned. "I just want to be a family."_

"_You will be, Lucas. It's just been five months, maybe take things slower?"_

"_I found one though." Lucas took out the piece of paper he printed out to show Rachel for permission._

"_Hurt her and you'll be dead." Rachel took one look at it and knew it was perfect._

"They did that already." Brooke sighed. "I saw them giggling like crazy and hiding things last week."

"Just let them do whatever they have planned to do. You never know what could happen, B." Rachel smirked.

"_Tree Hill School District decided to close early today. Early dismissal at 1pm." _

"Crap." Brooke sighed. "I need to call Luke." She struggled to get up, using the back of the couch for support to slide onto it. "Rach, help me, please."

"This is funnier to watch." She snickered.

"Just wait till this is you. I'll laugh at you all the time." The brunette hissed. "I need to grab my phone and call Lucas."

"This is why you shouldn't have sat on the floor." Rachel climbed off the couch, pushing the coffee table away and holding out her arms for Brooke to use as support to stand up.

"Don't even. I have brownies and I'm not afraid to keep them all for myself."

Brooke ran around, trying to remember where her cell phone was. She couldn't remember where was the last place she used it. She first checked her purse and it wasn't there, then the kitchen and it wasn't there.

"Gosh darnit. Rachel, where's my phone?"

"On the couch, where it's always been?"

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Brooke hissed rolling her eyes. "You're useless Rachel."

"Calm your horses, B and stop being a bitch." Rachel did the same as Brooke, and rolled her eyes. "Calm down and call your lover boy. I'm going to find food. You better have chocolate milk somewhere in this house."

"In the fridge behind everything!" Brooke called after her. It was her hiding spot to keep little hands away from her chocolate milk. Brooke quickly dialed Lucas's cell phone and prayed he'd answer.

"_Everything okay, Pretty Girl?"_ Lucas's voice sounded worried and frightened. If it wasn't an emergency Brooke would just call his desk phone. _"Not going into labor?"_

"No I'm fine, Luke. It's just, Sammy's schools closing early and I don't have her car seat to get her and I know you two had stuff to do without me today." Brooke laid on the guilt. "Not fair you know."

"_What time does it close?" _Lucas ignored the other comments. Brooke will just have to wait and see what will happen. _"Or I can leave now and go get her."_

"It doesn't close till one because of the storm coming. Just get her then and skip your secretive plans that don't include me."

"_Baby, you'll love what we are doing, okay?"_ Lucas seemed to promise. "_I'm going to see if I can leave now and get her, so we'd be home before the storm hits."_

"Mac n' Cheese and hot sauce?" Brooke's daily craving. "Can we have that for dinner."

"_If that is what you want, then that is what you get Baby." _Lucas laughed. "_Okay, let me go ask the boss if I can leave and I'll go get Sammy. We'll see you soon. Keep safe and stay inside. My phone's dying so I'll be home soon."_

"Love you, Broody."

"_Love you too Pretty Girl."_ Lucas hung up the phone. His plan was going to be sped up a little.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Daddy!" Sammy yelled running down the hallway at school. The school didn't make an announcement that they were leaving early because it was an elementary school and kids would freak out.

"Hey there Sweet Stuff." Lucas laughed, opening his arms for Sammy. "How was school today?"

"I learned how to times by two, Daddy! It was awesome." Sammy's face lit up with excitement causing Lucas to laugh at her.

"You're excited about math, baby? Keep it up. Now zip up, we have a lot to do before the storm hits. We need to get mommy's gift."

"Mommy's going to love it daddy! I looked pretty in them!" Sammy twirled around in the dress she just had to wear today. Brooke made her put on tights though, against Sammy's will.

"Yes you did, but we have one more gift to get Mommy. I'll need your help with it. Can you help me?" Lucas asked lifted Sammy into the F150 truck he just had to have. "It's a surprise for her."

"Mommy's getting lots of surprises daddy!" Sammy said excitedly from the backseat.

"Well let's go get it then." Lucas laughed pulling out of the school parking lot.

**XO-OTH-XO**

"You need to stop kicking my back, got it?" Brooke talked to her stomach as she paced the hallway trying to get the tense pain in her back to stop hurting. "I told you to stop, Mr. Nameless."

"Like a baby will answer to that." Rachel walked towards her, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to head out before the storm gets bad. Call me if you need anything."

"Be safe, Rach and call me later." Brooke walked her to the door. "I'll finish wrapping presents."

"Have fun and don't sit on the floor. No one will be here to help you up." Rachel yelled over her shoulder exiting the apartment.

"Just you and me now, Baby Boy. Will you please stop kicking and I'll get some chocolate milk and brownies. Oh! Brownies with whipped cream and a cherry!" Brooke waddled over to the kitchen.

She spent the next thirty minutes wrapping the rest of Sammy's Santa gifts before hiding them in the closet.

"Will you stop kicking my bladder?" She mumbled making her way towards the bathroom.

Then she felt wetness down her leg.

"Now this isn't good." She mumbled trying her best to not freak out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: **After starting the adoption process, Brooke's world starts to collapse. Her husband leaves her for someone else and her foster daughter is taken away. What happened when a blond haired boy waltzes into her world?

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing at all. The title comes from a song by Logan Mize by the same name.

**Hey guys! Here's the final chapter of I'm Used Up! Sorry it took some time to upload it. I've been extremely busy with schoolwork lately. This semester is killing me with homework and stress. Well here you all go. I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me what you think! Thank you!**

* * *

**I'm Used Up  
****Chapter Fourteen**

"Which one, Sammy?" Lucas lifted Sammy into his arms to look into the class jewelry case. He had one he wanted, but he knew someday this ring will be passed down to Sammy, or so he hoped.

"I like that one, Daddy!" Sammy's eyes wandered all around the glass cases before settling on a locket necklace in the corner.

With a sigh and a smile, Lucas responded "Yeah, I know you like that one Sammy, but I need your help picking out a ring for Mommy. Maybe we can get you that necklace, but help me now."

"But, it's so shiny!" The little girl pouted continuing to point at it.

Lucas had to agree it was pretty, but with the baby coming any minute now they didn't have the extra money to spend on a necklace for a six-year-old. The locket was heart shaped and gold that reflected the light perfectly. The little sign near it said it could be engraved. He'd have to question Brooke about it before purchasing it' although the little girl in his arms lit up when she saw it, it would have to wait.

"I know, some other time, Princess. Now, please one more time, help me pick something for Mommy. We then can go get your pictures and possibly if you help me, and if you behave, I'll let you get a pretzel."

"Sugar one?" Sammy's attention immediately went away from the necklace to the opportunity to get a pretzel- a special treat for her.

"If that's what you want. Now which one, Baby?"

"Personally, Sir, I think this is a decision you should make on your own." The snotty consultant spoke. "It's an expensive purchase for a young child to determine."

"Oh Honey, bless your heart." Sammy's attitude showed in true colors. Lucas knew he should discipline Sammy for that comment but she was just saying what came to her mind, like always. "I allowed to pick!"

"I want her opinion on it." Lucas spoke, not laughing, "but I'll narrow it down to these two," He pointed to two rings that were similar to the picture he printed out. "Now which one of these do you like more, Samantha?"

"This is tough, Daddy. We should get both." Sammy seriously offered this piece of advice.

"I think you want me to get two cause you want one of them, Baby." He smiled as she laughed. "Well that is not going to happen, now pick one!"

They narrowed the rings from an original ten to four in an hour. Now it took ten minutes with a very distractible kid to narrow it down to one.

"That one!" She pointed to the fancier choice of the two with all the glitz and glamour that is total opposite of what Brooke truly likes. It helped him make the choice immediately.

"What about this one? It's less fancy and Mommy's not all that glitz and glam, Baby?"

"I guess, but Mommy will love it!" Sammy smiled happily at the excitement time.

"While we ring you up, there's a chest over there filled with goodies. You can pick something from it." The once snotty consultant now had a fake, plastic like, smile.

"Can I?" Anything free, Sammy was on it.

"Yeah," Lucas placed her on the ground before she ran off. When she was over by the box Lucas pointed to the necklace that caught Sammy's attention. "I'll take that one too."

"You sure, Sir?"

"Positive." Lucas nodded. "Just don't let her see it, okay?"

"Want anything written on it?" She pulled it out of the glass.

"Little Pretty Girl." Lucas smiled. He calls Brooke, Pretty Girl, but Sammy who acts like her mother constantly, was going to be called Little Pretty Girl.

"It should take about twenty minutes to wrap everything up. We can have it done and ready for you."

"I'll be waiting."

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Baby boy, if you ever get a cell phone you keep it on and charged. There's no point in having one if it not working. Your daddy's going to be in big trouble." Brooke rubbed her belly, hopping the pain will stop soon. "I need your daddy here." She felt sadden as she looked out the window in any hopes of Lucas driving down the street.

"Okay lady whose about to pop out a baby." Rachel stormed into the apartment with Mouth nervously on her heels. "Let's get this show on the road."

"I can't do this without him, Rachel." Brooke demanded. She didn't want to go anywhere, especially to the hospital without Lucas by her side. "I won't."

"I hate to break it to you, but you have no say in this. The little man is controlling all of this. His way, his time." Rachel placed her hand on her hip. "I'd rather not help deliver a baby in your apartment. Blood on this outfit will be a disaster."

"Can we wait five more minutes?" Brooke begged. Her contractions were still only ten minutes apart, that's it. She knew, from taking birthing classes that they'll get closer and closer together quickly. Ten minutes were still far enough apart. "Please?"

"You two go, I'll wait here for them. I can stay with Sammy or whatever." Mouth finally spoke up. He didn't want to be that awkward first father idealism without being the actual father. He did not want to see his wife's best friend having a baby that his best friend should be witnessing. "I'm sure I'll be fine, Rach."

"I need to wait for Lucas." Brooke was admit as she squeezed Rachel's arm tightly for support as she went through a contraction. "Mouth find your dumbass friend right now before I cut his balls off."

"I would definitely do what she asks." When an angry Brooke demands something, you most definitely do it. Rachel learned that the hard way in high school. "Please,"

Mouth paused for a second knowing his wife is right, "Okay, let's just get her to the car."

"If you find him, tell him no more. I'm done, finished. No more sex if this is the pain that comes from it." Brooke gritted her teeth, praying Sammy doesn't show up when she's screaming about sex.

"I'll get right on that." Mouth mumbled helping Brooke into the passenger seat. "Rachel, call me with updates. I'll make sure Luke gets there."

"You better hope he does or your balls will be missing too!" Brooke grabbed a hold of the collar of his shirt, pulling him down towards her to speak right at him. "This baby better not come out till Luke makes it there. Drive slowly, Rachel."

"I'm driving fast, I'm not having a damn baby in my car. I have new leather seats, B. I can't get those damaged. Mouth will kill me."

"Do as I say or so help me god I will have this baby in the passenger seat right now." Sure that wasn't possible but Brooke was so sure her threats would work.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Can we now play in the snow, Daddy?" Sammy questioned as Lucas carried her up the stairs, presents stored hidden in the car. "You said when it starts we can play in it! It started!"

"Why don't we check on Mommy first, Princess?" Lucas offered praying Sammy accepted it. He'd rather be cuddling on the couch with the dog and Brooke as Sammy played with her toys in front of them. Maybe they could finally determine a name for this baby. Brooke always wanted Lucas's help and well Lucas wanted to leave it all up to her.

"Fine." She gave in, shrugging her shoulders. "But can I tell her we saw Santa, but you didn't let me take a picture with him this time?"

"If you want too," He quickly unlocked the door wanting to escape from the harsh cold. "Let Jack outside, Sammy." He placed her on the ground and she was off doing the one task that Brooke and Lucas allowed her to do by herself. "Mouth? Why are you here?"

"Finally!" Mouth yelled from the couch. "You get to the hospital now. I got Sammy."

"Why?" Lucas was still confused. "Where's Brooke?"

"With Rachel at the hospital. No one could get in touch with you! We all have been trying to call you for the past hour! She's in labor."

"Now?" He was shocked to the point were he couldn't move. He was frozen in place.

"Yes, now! Go, please, before Brooke chops off my balls and yours." Mouth nervously states, "Just call me whenever and I'll bring Sammy."

"Thanks," Lucas managed to move to the table where he dropped his keys on and was out the door as fast as he entered.

"Uncle Mouth? Where'd daddy go?" Sammy stood near the kitchen entrance. "Where's my mommy?"

"Well Sammy, you're going to be a big sister today."

"Mommy having my baby?"

"I guess she is."

"Aunt Rachel now owes me money!" Sammy giggled covering her mouth with her hand.

"I don't even want to know, Mrs. Sammy G." He shook his head knowing full well what that stupid beat was the Rachel made with all their friends, and even Lucas got in on it behind Brooke's back.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"You're doing great, Brooke. Just continue to push when I tell you too." The doctor's voice stayed calm and sweet, which was one of the reasons Brooke picked her to be her OBGYN doctor. "Okay, on the count of three push!"

"I can't, not yet. He's not here yet! This wasn't supposed to happen this quickly!" Brooke hissed as sweat was dripping from her forehead. Her one arm clenched around Rachel's hand till her knuckles were white while the other held her own leg back.

"It seems like this baby doesn't want to wait, Brooke. When a baby wants to come, that's when they will come."

"Well I'll just cross my legs then. I need him." Brooke begged. "Rach, Mouth said Lucas was on his way. He should be here now."

"Brooke, it's a damn blizzard outside for Tree Hill. Give the man some time. Trust me, he wouldn't miss this."

And just as Rachel finished speaking, the door flew open and Lucas ran in out of breath. "I'm here."

"Where the hell have you been?" Brooke hissed slapping him with force.

"Okay Brooke, I need you to push till I finish counting to ten, okay?" The doctor's voice could be heard over Brooke's grunts again. "There we go, very good and his head is out."

"Just in time," Lucas smiled kissing Brooke's forehead softly. He was going to see the kid that will be forever known as his son, no matter what the biological test said. He was just as much as Lucas's, as Sammy was. They're his kids, till the end of time. "You're doing an amazing job, B."

"Oh shut up." Brooke rolled her eyes. The pain at that moment was excruciatingly bad. She didn't know how much she could take. "I need to push."

"Okay, Brooke one big push, let's try and get a shoulder out, okay? One at a time."

"Keep going, Pretty Girl, he'll be here soon."

"Congrats," The doctor smiled up to them. "A baby boy is born."

Brooke didn't believe her till the baby was placed whaling on her stomach. "He's here Luke."

"I'm going to call Mouth and fill him in. You two enjoy this." Rachel excused herself see the moment between them was something she shouldn't be apart of.

"You did it, B." Lucas was more than happy. He felt his heart expanding to fit love for this new baby in it. Looking down at Brooke's chest, the baby was crying still and moving his little hands around.

"Why is his face turning blue?" Brooke became worried and fearful. She looked to Lucas for support but he had no clue how to respond. This was the first time he'd ever seen a baby be born.

"Okay, Brooke. We're going to take him to get checked up on?" Without much warning, the nurse pulled the baby boy off Brooke's chest and ran off to the corner of the room where an incubator was placed. "He should be okay. Sometimes it takes some time for babies to learn how to breathe."

"Pulse is dropping!" Nurse yelled through the room. "Call Dr. Carter, tell him we are on our way to the NICU now."

"Brooke, I need you to relax. He'll be okay, I promise. The NICU staff is an amazing group of nurses and Doctors. They'll make sure he's okay." The doctor's soft voice did nothing to calm the new parents down. "I'll come back with an update when I hear something. Till then I need you to relax."

"Relax?" Brooke yelled as Lucas just sat in the corner of the room not really sure what to say. "My son is turning blue and you want me to relax?"

"Brooke," Lucas tried staying calm and being the strong one, someone had too. "Listen to her, please."

"This is your fault!" Brooke cried out. "I waited for you and this is what happened."

"It's all going to be okay, I promise you, Pretty Girl. He has you as a Mother and you are the strongest person I know." Lucas brushed the hair out of Brooke's eyes. "Why we wait, why don't we name him?"

"Gabriel."

"Gabriel, huh?" Lucas could fall in love with any name Brooke suggested but there was something about Gabriel that he loved.

"It means strength." Brooke nodded, "He's going to be strong. Gabriel Lucas Davis-Scott."

"Brooke," Lucas was nervous about his name being the middle name. For all he knew, Julian could come in here and take over being a father- doubt it would actually happen since no one has seen him in months, and Lucas wouldn't feel comfortable taking that away from someone.

"I want that to be his name." Brooke was declaring it, not asking for his permission. "He deserves to be named after the guy who has no relation to him steps up and becomes his father."

"Where is my son?" Julian screamed running into the room.

Brooke spoke too soon, "Julian I'll give you the DNA test, just leave." She sighed. Everything was just coming at once.

"I want my son." He declared slowly for her to understand it more.

"Mrs. Davis?" The doctor, one Brooke had never seen walked into the room. "Hi, I'm Dr. Carter and am the one handling your son's care in the NICU."

"How is he?" Brooke ignored Julian for a second. Her mind wondered to her son, that's all she cared about right now.

"His heart, its not doing its job to pump the blood throughout his body. We are trying to determine what exactly is going on but as of right now we think he has a congenital heart defect. They happen 8 out of 1,000 newborns and can be mild or severe. In your son's case, it seems to be a mild case called patent foramen ovale. A hole between the upper chambers of the heart that we need to keep an eye on. One forth of the time it never closes but most of the time it does. It's all just a waiting game right now, but he's doing better. There's no way to treat this, but we just need to keep an eye on it, okay?"

"Can I see him?" Brooke asked.

Lucas stayed quiet though, trying to understand everything coming from the doctor. He kept an eye on Julian though, not trusting him at all.

"Soon, they're having the cardiologist looking at him now and if he gives the okay, I'll have them bring you down there." Dr. Carter smiled. "He's doing very well though, just remember that." And the doctor left the room.

"You," Julian pointed to Brooke. "You can't even have a healthy son! What is wrong with you? I only have genes that produce healthy sons, not damaged kids."

"Julian," Lucas spoke up, "leave, now." He paused, "that boy will never know you. He never should get to know you."

"It can't be mine anyway!" Julian yelled back. "I don't have retarded kids!"

"Don't you dare!" Brooke yelled, something Lucas was trying to avoid at all costs.

"Julian, please, just leave," Lucas was the calm voice that Brooke needed. "If you want a DNA test, fine, get one, but for right now you need to allow Brooke to relax before I get security to get you out of here."

"Trust me, that damn baby does not have any of my DNA. I'm positive with that." Julian's face was red with anger as he stormed out of the room.

"He'll be all ours, Brooke." Lucas tried to make the situation better by cracking a joke. "Gabriel will never know who he is as long as I'm around. I'm going to protect you, Sammy and him till the end of time."

"Lucas, if you don't want this you can back out now." It was his final chance to escape before the nurse came in to fill out the birth certificate. "I don't want to lock you into anything."

"Brooke, if I wanted to leave I'd be gone already. I'm here for good." Lucas kissed her forehead. "I could never leave you, even if I did Rachel would have me murdered. A pregnant Rachel scares me more than a normal Rachel."

"Glad to know you're sticking around because you're scared of my friends." Brooke frowned. Her hormones are going crazy, even more than pregnant Brooke's emotions did.

"Brooke, that is not what I met at all." Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand. "I love you, Pretty Girl. I love Sammy and I especially love Baby Gabriel." Lucas placed a soft kiss on her hand. "You three are my world and I wouldn't change that for anything. Please believe me."

"Promise?" Brooke looked up at him. "Promise you'd still love me even though I'm used up?"

"I'm going to prove to you, Brooke Davis, that you are the farthest thing from being used up. I'll prove it to you every day if I have too."

* * *

**So there's the ending of this story. I made it longer because it took a while to write. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: **After starting the adoption process, Brooke's world starts to collapse. Her husband leaves her for someone else and her foster daughter is taken away. What happened when a blond haired boy waltzes into her world?

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own nothing at all. The title comes from a song by Logan Mize by the same name.

**Hey ya'll! Here's the Epilog. As of right now I do not have any sequel planned nor do I have any ideas for one. Maybe something will come to mind when I have more time in life to write. I've been trying to upload this for three days now since I updated my MacBook with the new software, so I hope this works. Till then I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think! Thanks everyone!**

**I'm Used Up  
****Chapter Fifteen: Epilog**

"Come on baby boy, don't you want some yummy carrots?" Brooke pleaded holding the spoon up to her nine-month-old baby boy's mouth. "Just one bite."

"He's not going to eat that, Brooke. You've tried, he hates it." Lucas laughed reading a book at the other end of the table. "Just give up already."

"I will not give up. My boobs look like saggy, flat pancakes, thank you Mr. Gabriel." Brooke tickled the baby's 'Buddha Belly'. "I just want my body back."

"You're a little to late wanting that." He laughed placing a hand on Brooke's expanding stomach.

"You should apologize for not keeping your hands to yourself." Brooke's hormones made her emotions change fast. "Now baby Gabe, you need to eat."

As soon as Gabriel Lucas Davis-Scott came, Brooke received a bad case of baby rabies. She craved another baby, and Lucas wanted to give her that. He wanted to provide her everything she ever want and need.

"Mommy, he doesn't like that." Sammy came storming into the kitchen from outside.

At six years old, and almost seven in a mere three days, Sammy was still the same outspoken little girl. She was Brooke's pride and Lucas couldn't say no whenever Sammy asked something with a smile.

"Of course, but he needs too." Brooke rolled her eyes. "He needs to eat his vegetables now so he'll be use to them later."

"Have fun trying with that." Lucas laughed. Last time Brooke tried this with peas, it ended up flying all over the kitchen floor and left Brooke crying out of stress. "Just give him what he wants, there's nothing wrong with that."

"My boobs are off limits from now on." Brooke declared forcefully. "Off limits for everyone." She stared at Lucas who playfully pouted.

"Oo!" Gabriel yelled clapping his hands together knocking the spoon away. "Oo" was his word for boobs. It was the only other word besides Mama and Dada that he could say, thanks to Brooke leaving him and Lucas alone for a girls' only day.

"No more 'oo' Gabriel." Brooke sighed giving up. "You two trouble makers do something while I feed him. Luke you're in charge of dinner."

Brooke left the room. She was embarrassed to breast feed in front of anyone besides Lucas. She loved the bond it created but being pregnant again caused her to rethink her choice to continue until Gabriel wanted to stop.

"Ready for today Sammy?" Lucas lifted Sammy on to his lap. They've been planning this for a while now but every chance they had something came up.

At Christmas it was Gabriel in the NICU, a couple months later on a surprise Christmas present from Deb Sammy came down with the stomach bug. Last week, Gabriel began teething again and Brooke decided to cancel their night out.

So here it goes for shot number five. A lot less effort were put into this one though; Lucas gave up making it an amazing experience. As of right now, he wanted to just have it done before the new baby makes it impossible for Brooke to wear the ring he's been secretly storing in the inside of a book he cut out.

The new baby, now that was a surprise to say the least. The vacation, that was a family gift from Deb for Christmas, allowed for one night with a babysitter at the hotel. Brooke and Lucas took that opportunity very well, knowing that there might not be another time. With a prescription from the doctor to help with conceiving again taken every day for the past week, Brooke prayed that the one-day of alone time would come out with another baby. If not, they'd turn to adoption again.

Three hours of alone time ended up with kid number three on the way.

"Yeah, Daddy. Mommy needs to say yes or I'll have the ring!"

"I think it may be a little to big for you, Sammy G." Lucas laughed, tickling the little girl. "I need you to do what you do best. Go get your way with your Mommy."

The plan was simple, Lucas get Brooke alone for dinner. Deb was going to coming over to hand out with the kids while Brooke enjoys a night alone. Simple, but difficult when Brooke was so attached to the kids, understandable but still annoying.

"It's gonna cost you five bucks."

"Five? Jeeze you keep getting more and more expensive, Little Girl." He laughed some more pulling his wallet from his pocket. In there were a lot of things he kept to remind him to come home. A picture, one of the firsts that Sammy ever drew for him, crinkled and folded with childish writing saying "I love you daddy". Another, in the form of a family photo of Brooke, Sammy, and Gabriel the moment they found out his whole in his tiny heart closed up by itself. Lucas kept them there to remember the better moments in life and to make everything much better. "Spend it wisely."

"I'm saving it to buy a ticket to visit Santa. I told Baby Gabe that I'll bring him!"

Sammy was the best big sister anyone could ask for, especially Gabriel and the new baby. Gabriel was attached to his older sister, so much that the moment Sammy walked into the room; Gabriel's attention went to her and only her.

Brooke loved it because she never thought she'd see the day that Sammy would get to be a big sister to a baby, it always would have come through adoption of some sorts. Lucas was fine with adoption but Brooke wanted to try at least to give him a biological child, even if he didn't see the point.

"Just as long as you tell him Mommy and I have been keeping a close eye on you Mrs. Trouble Maker." Lucas teased with a wink as Sammy ran out.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Lucas could hear Sammy screaming down the hall of the apartment they still rented. It felt like home, no matter how small or how it wasn't technically theirs, it was their first home together.

And his plan was in action.

**-XO-OTH-XO-**

"Lucas, come on. Can we please just stay home?" Brooke was pleading. "I spent the whole morning chancing a crawling baby around as I locked us in the bathroom all morning. I'm sick, exhausted and I don't want to go out."

"You look amazing right now, and sleep will always be there when we get back. Just one night out, you and me alone, please? Are you going to deny my mom a chance to baby sit her grandchildren?"

"Someone who spent all day with a crying, teething nine month old." Brooke pouted her full lips. "I'm tired, Luke. I'd rather spend the night with you, and them just hanging out. Maybe even after they go to bed we can enjoy ourselves."

"Or we can do that without having to put them to bed?" Lucas checked his watch. "Look Brooke, I just want a night out with just you. You as in Brooke Davis, not Brooke Davis the mother."

"But I am a mother, Luke. It's who I am." Brooke sighed, frowning. "I don't want to leave a cranky Gabriel with your mother. Last time he kept throwing the duckie at her."

"Fine," Lucas sighed changing his plans immediately. "I'll call her and tell her to not come, whatever."

"Luke, come on." Brooke followed Lucas to their bedroom with baby Gabriel on her hip.

"No its okay, B. I get it, okay?" He gave in with a sigh. "I just wanted some alone time with you but if you don't want too then we can stay in, get Chinese food, and rent a none-childish movie."

"As long as I get my two egg rolls, I'm okay with that." Brooke placed a soft kiss on his lips, that slowly melted her.

Brooke fell for Lucas quickly, a short four months before baby Gabriel was born, and now nine months later she was continuing to love him even more. He took two kids that weren't even his and treated them like they were. If one would ask Lucas how many kids he has, the answer would always be two and baby number three on the way.

"Get comfy and I'll order the food." Lucas exited the room in search of Sammy. "Baby Girl, there's a change of plans. We'll be making something special for Mommy here."

"Do I need to give back the five dollars?" Sammy looked up from her coloring book. "Cause I'm saving it now for the ice cream man."

"I thought it was for a trip to visit Santa?" Lucas raised a brow.

"Daddy, that was so last hour." Attitude fully showed for Sammy as she rolled her eyes.

"Wanna go pick up dinner with me? Maybe we'll take Baby Gabriel and Mommy can relax with no kids."

"That's not fun, Daddy." Sammy pouted.

"Go get your shoes on, Baby." Lucas just shook his head laughing at the dramatic nature of his daughter. "Brooke?" He walked back into their bedroom.

The three-bedroom apartment was becoming small for the family of almost five but it wouldn't change anything. It was their house and that's all that mattered. Sammy had her own purple bedroom; Gabriel had a pale blue bedroom with his crib still in Brooke and Lucas's bedroom, which has to be moved out soon to make room for the new baby. Any other surprise babies they'll definitely be moving.

"Yeah," Brooke was changing Gabriel's diaper.

"I'm gonna take the kids with me, you deserve to relax a little." He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he planted a soft kiss on her neck. "Go use that bath tub for yourself. I'll grab the food and maybe ice cream."

"Mint chocolate chip?" Brooke turned around to fit in his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck. "Promise?"

"I promise, Pretty Girl." Lucas gave her a kiss and picked a blabbing Gabriel off the bed. "That sounds so interesting, Baby Gabe."

"Be safe with them, Luke!" Brooke was always nervous when her kids were out of her sight and away from her. Maybe it had to do with Julian being out there somewhere, but for now he stayed away, away from them and away from Deb.

"I've taken care of them before, I think I can handle it." He said almost like a promise, "Go relax, Brooke. You deserve it."

"Now what?" Brooke sighed looking around. She was not use to having free time and didn't know what free time was. She was always with Sammy or Gabriel, so this alone time was new. "Bath time."

Brooke slowly walked around the bed to the adjoining bathroom to find a present on the counter.

A small velvet box sat next to a card. Brooke's emotions got the best of her. Tears fell from her eyes and she didn't even open the box or card yet.

With shaky hands she lifted the note up,

_Pretty Girl,_

_ The moment I managed to stumble into your life was the moment I knew my life changed forever. I knew that you're the one that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life, no matter what came our way. I love you, I love Sammy and I love Gabriel. Thank you for allowing me to be in their lives. I can't imagine my life without the three of you. I wanted tonight to be special for us, but since you can't seem to leave the kids- not that I can blame you, I decided to just do it. Get it out of the way before I chicken out. This isn't the most romantic way but when have we ever been that romantic couple? Now open the box and I'll be back from my ice cream and Chinese food run soon enough to get your response. I love you, Pretty Girl._

_Love, Lucas_

Tears were falling from her eyes, not being able to stop at all; stupid pregnancy emotions. Brooke slowly, with shaky hands once again, reached for the black velvet box.

It was perfect. The ring was everything she could imagine and want. A simple round diamond with a diamond incrusted band.

She knew in her heart that she had to say yes. They were a family already; it was time to make it official though.

Brooke slipped the ring onto her finger and stared at it. The relaxing bath she had planned was going to have to wait.

She had to call Rachel and inform her.

_"Did he finally do it?"_ Rachel spoke as soon as she answered, _"I mean, damn he's been waiting nine months."_

"He did, not the most conventional, but Rachel, I'm getting married!" Brooke screamed into the phone. "He left it on the counter with a letter and took the kids to pick up food."

"_He has been trying but you've been so stubborn."_ Rachel laughed, "_Just don't hurt him, B and tease him about how he did it. That will be my job!"_

"It can officially be yours. I'm getting married." Brooke repeated calmer, "I'm getting fucking married."

"_That's the spirit, Brookie. Cheer loudly over it. We've all been waiting for this day to come."_

"Everyone knew?"

_"Hell, even Sammy knew."_

"And she kept it a secret?"

_"I think by this point Lucas has bribed her with at least one-hundred dollars." _Rachel laughed again, "_But think, at least she could keep one. Now go celebrate, I want to see the ring tomorrow!"_

"Sounds like a great idea, Rachel." Brooke smiled into her phone, "Thank you for forcing me to go out that night. I wouldn't have been this happy with him."

_"Just listen to me more often. I'm always right."_ Rachel hung up the phone before Brooke could even correct that statement.

She's engaged. Brooke had to repeat that over and over and over again to make sure she comprehended the situation the best she could.

"Mommy we're back!" Sammy screamed running into the apartment. "We got ice cream and Chinese."

"Sounds lovely, Sammy G." Brooke smiled continuing to stay at her spot on the couch.

"Sammy, you know better than running in the parking lot." Lucas stated sternly walking into the apartment carrying Gabriel along with a bag of Chinese food and ice cream.

"I looked both ways," Sammy shrugged her shoulders running to the table.

"So I see you found it?" Lucas spoke nervously staring at Brooke's hand were the ring was placed perfectly.

"Yeah, and I think I'll say yes." She teased him pulling him in for a kiss.

"You think?" Lucas laughed nervously still. "So is it an official yes?"

"An official yes!" Brooke cheered kissing him again. "I love you,"

"Love you too."


End file.
